


The Samoan (A Roman Reigns Story)

by shieldsgirl



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M, Fanfiction, Wrestling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-28
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-04-06 13:23:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 45
Words: 30,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4223346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shieldsgirl/pseuds/shieldsgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being a WWE fan is the best. Especially for Evanna Clay. She has just won the dream. To go and meet the wrestlers. She can't wait to meet her favorite wrestler, Roman Reigns. But this isn't any ordinary fan experience. This one is going to end with love and sacrifice. Will Evanna walk away with love or will she sacrifice something to save herself?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Before this story starts

I would just like to say that anything relating to what is happening on any of the shows is straight from WWE and all the credits go to them for that. I had to do a lot of research for this and I hope you guys enjoy it. I know I am having a great time being able to go back and watch old ppvs and shows. This story will be updated on a 'when I get it done, I'll post it' sort of way. I know I usually update my stories daily but because I am having to do a lot of research with this one, it is taking longer to write. But at the same time, I want you guys to at least be able to read some of it. So, I will post the chapter when I get the chapter finished. I hope you enjoy this. :) Also, in some of my chapters, I use their ring names instead of their real names (mostly when I am writing about what is happening on a show/ppv) and I do this because I feel that a fan, even though knowing them personally, would use their ring names when watching instead of their real names. It made sense to me so that is how I wrote it. Also, I left some relationships out of the way (Galina, Renee) because it made more sense so I'm sorry if you don't like that very much. Anyways, I really do hope you enjoy The Samoan. :)


	2. Profile

Name: Evanna Jennifer Clay  
Age: 29  
Where I live: Cleveland, Ohio   
How long I have been a fan of the WWE: 8 years  
Favorite Wrestlers: Seth Rollins, Roman Reigns, Dean Ambrose, Cesaro, Natalya, Paige, AJ, Naomi, Dolph Ziggler, Adrian Neville  
Least Favorite Wrestlers: Summer Rae, Brock Lesnar, Rusev  
Appearance: Long black hair, dark eyes, tattoos on shoulder and arm


	3. WWE is in Town

~June 16, 2014~

I walked up in front of the gigantic stadium. I had never been inside because I never had a reason too. Though Cleveland had had WWE events before, I was never able to go. Other than that, this stadium wasn't that useful to me. No bands I liked ever played here, sports like basketball weren't really my thing and thus, I did not come here. But, finally, I got to go to a WWE event. WWE RAW was happening in my town and I was going to see it up close and in person.  
"Evanna?"  
I looked back at my best friend, Caroline. She wasn't really into wrestling but she agreed to go with me anyways. I don't know if she was just being a good friend or if she just wanted to be able to tease me the entire time.  
"Yeah?"  
"You ok?"  
I nodded. "Just excited."  
"I bet you are. You are meeting that one guy."  
"Roman Reigns." I corrected her.  
I loved Roman. I had seen his debut in NXT and ever since that day, he has been my favorite wrestler. I had to meet him. I just had too.  
"You sure you want to help me do this, Caroline?"  
"What are friends for?"  
"We could possibly get arrested."  
"Meh, at least I can be arrested with my best friend."  
I laughed and we walked towards the stadium. I was meeting Roman Reigns, one way or another.

The music hit, RAW had begun. I watched RAW on my phone to see when Roman would be in the ring. We had to wait outside a while until a match with Roman came on. We waited outside in the night air and Roman had segments throughout the night. I was so happy he was bouncing back as quickly as he was. Seth Rollins had turned on The Shield two weeks ago and to see Roman bouncing back and rising to the occasion of a wonderful solo career was amazing. I watched as Roman came out to the ring for a Battle Royal where the winner would go on to be one of the competitors in the Championship Ladder Match at the Money in the Bank pay per view. Roman had manipulated his way into the match and was going to compete for one of those spots. I watched the match contently and saw Roman win the Battle Royal. I squealed with joy as Roman celebrated and then walked backstage.  
"You ready?" Caroline asked me.  
I nodded. This was it. I was about to meet Roman Reigns.


	4. Backstage Antics

Caroline and I had scoped out the arena, finding the weaknesses around it to find a way to get backstage to meet Roman Reigns. I'm not saying I am a crazy fan. I'm just...dedicated. Nope, crazy. Definitely crazy. Caroline and I went to where we had found a hole in the fencing that led to the backstage area. Caroline went first and then I followed close behind her. We walked a little ways towards the lights of the backstage. We walked through the entrance and I went into shock. Superstars and Divas were everywhere and I felt like I had died and had gone to Heaven. That was the only explanation for what I saw in front of me. It was like a dream.  
"Where are your passes, ladies?"  
And just like that, my dream ended and I was stuck in the middle of a nightmare. We looked to where the voice came from and saw a buff security guard scrutinizing us.  
Caroline spoke up.She was always the talker. Whenever we got into a situation such as this, Caroline had a way of manipulating the problem in our favor. "Oh, man. I must have dropped them on our way in. I thought for sure I had a tight grip on them."  
"I can't let you stay unless you have your passes."  
"But you know we had them. How else would we have gotten in here?"  
"I don't make the rules. You have to have passes. Now, to save you both embarrassment, I'm going to nicely ask you to leave quietly."  
Caroline looked at me. I saw in her eyes what she was going to do right before she did it. She kicked right between the security guard's legs and he went down.  
"Run!"  
Caroline and I started to book it away from the guard but he was up and grabbed Caroline.  
"Caroline!"  
"Don't worry about me! Go!"  
I nodded and started running.  
"Stop her!" I heard the guard yell and soon a handful of guards were after me. I pushed things into their path as I ran, my eyes searching for Roman. I looked behind me and the guards were gaining speed and getting closer. I went down a hallway and slipped into a room, watch the guards run passed it. I shut the door and too a deep breath.  
"Um, hello?"  
My breath caught in my throat and my heart rate picked up speed. I turned around and saw that I had been caught. It was Dean Ambrose and Seth Rollins.  
"Hi. Um, let's say that you didn't see me."  
I started to back towards the door as their eyes looked at me confused. But as I went to turn the knob to open the door and run out, the door opened and I ran into someone. I turned and couldn't believe who stood before me. I went into shock. He looked down at me, his contacts still placed in his eyes and a wide smile on his lips. Roman Reigns.


	5. Meeting Roman

I saw the guards come up behind him.  
"There you are!"  
The guards grabbed me and started to drag me away.  
"Hey, wait. She is with me."  
The guards looked surprised. I was just as surprised as them.  
"Don't defend her. We are very sorry that she disturbed you, Mr. Anoa'i. She has been running all around backstage. We promise that this security breach will not happen again."  
"What did I say? I told that she is with me."  
"She doesn't have a pass."  
"Then go and get her one."  
"And her friend?"  
"Bring her friend too."  
The guards let me go. "Consider yourself lucky."  
The guards walked away and I went back into the locker room. I stood there awkwardly, feeling the eyes of the three men on me. This was not how I wanted my first meeting with Roman to go.  
I looked down at the ground. "Thanks for saving me."  
I heard Roman shut the door. "No problem."  
It was silent in the room for a few moments.  
"Why did you save me?"  
He laughed. It was a beautiful and deep laugh that made me smile as I heard it. "You seem like a nice enough girl. No sense in you getting arrested for something as small as this."  
"But I broke in. That's a crime."  
"Do you want me to go and get the guards to arrest you then?"  
"No."  
"Then I rest my case."  
Roman grabbed a water and sat down next to Dean and Seth.  
"So", Dean asked, "who is the person you were willing to get arrested for?"  
"Huh?"  
"Well, obviously you broke in for some reason. Who did you break in to meet?"  
I hugged my jacket so that it could hide my shirt underneath. I had made a shirt that I had made in honor of Roman since The Shield never had shirts just for them as individuals yet. Now the idea of making this stupid shirt was seeming less and less like a good idea. "No one."  
"No one? Then why did you break in?"  
"I was just... bored."  
"You were just bored?"  
"Yep."  
"I don't believe that."  
"Neither do I." Seth said. "You broke in here to meet someone."  
"No, I just had nothing better to do."  
The door opened and in walked Caroline. The door shut behind her and she surveyed the room, her eyes settling on Roman.  
She gasped. "Roman Reigns."  
"Yeah. Who are you?"  
Shut up, Caroline. Shut up.  
"My name is Caroline. I'm Evanna's best friend." She nodded towards me.  
"Evanna? Interesting name."  
Caroline turned to me. "You found him?" She tried to whisper. Caroline wasn't very good at whispering though.  
My eyes went wide and I tried to beg her with my eyes that this was not the time or place to bring up that I was a crazed Roman fan.  
"Him?" Roman asked.  
Caroline obviously didn't get the message. She turned to Roman. "Yeah. You. Evanna has been wanting to meet you. That's why we broke in here."  
I kicked Caroline in the back of the leg.  
"Ow!" She yelled at me.  
Roman stood suddenly, a smirk settling on his face. "So, you broke in here to see me? Not because you were bored?"  
Caroline looked at me and mouthed 'oh'.  
I tried to stay calm. This was just getting worse and worse. "You got me. Look, I am really sorry that I sneaked in and distracted you. I promise that I'm not normally like this. Please try to forget that this ever happened."  
I grabbed Caroline's hand and led her out of the locker room.


	6. Roman and a Bar

After leaving the arena, Caroline and I went to a local bar in town. I was trying to drink away my shame.  
"It wasn't that bad."  
"Really? Because now Roman thinks I am some psychotic fangirl stalker who broke into his workplace. How is it 'not that bad'?"  
"Well, at least you got to meet him."  
"Yeah..."  
I heard girls start to scream and squeal. I looked to the door to see Roman Reigns and Dean Ambrose walk into the bar.  
"Oh no..." I tried to hide myself in my jacket but it was too late. I had been spotted.  
"Hey, it's stalker chic." I heard a man say in a gravely deep voice.  
Immediately, I knew it was Dean. I felt an arm come around me and smelled a slight hint of cologne. I peeked through my jacket and saw the light brown shaggy hair that I clearly recognized.  
"Hello again."  
"Hello, Dean."  
He laughed. "You can call me Jon. Why don't you come out from under that jacket?"  
"I'm good to stay like this."  
"And not be able to see your pretty face? That's a punishment to everyone in this bar."  
"Wow. Just wow. Are you usually this bad at picking up girls?"  
He laughed again. "Not usually. Seems like I'm having an off night I guess."  
"Seems like it." I finally decided to stop hiding my face under my jacket and lifted my head.  
"There, that's better."  
"Listen, um, it's been great talking to you and all but we have to go."  
I grabbed Caroline's hand and started to leave when I ran into someone behind me. I looked up and déjà vu settled in.  
"So, we meet again."  
"So we do. Look, I am so sorry about what happened. We were actually just leaving. I hope the rest of your night gets better. Sorry for the disturbance."  
I grabbed Caroline and tried to push through the crowd of people but a hand grabbed my arm. I looked to see who the hand belonged to and I was met with Roman's now brown eyes.  
"Let me buy you a drink."  
I went into shock. "Wait, what? No, please. I don't want to bother you anymore tonight."  
"You aren't bothering me. Please, sit down and let me buy you a drink."  
I looked to Caroline but she looked to have no answers for me. This was a decision I would have to make on my own.  
"Fine. One drink."

"So..."  
He smiled at me. "So?"  
It was really awkward. For me at least. Just knowing that I had manipulated my way into this man's locker room and was now having a drink with him and trying to pretend that it never happened was making me feel uncomfortable. I looked at him and he seemed perfectly fine with the whole situation. It was weird that he would be cool with it. Was this some sort of trickery? Was he just going to treat me nice and then, bam! he takes me to the cops? I wasn't exactly sure.  
"I have a question."  
"Ok."  
"Why is it that you want to have a drink with me?"  
"Can I not have a drink with you?"  
"It's just that...what happened at the arena..."  
"What? You think I would be awkward about what happened at the arena?"  
I nodded.   
He sighed. "Weirder things have happened. Trust me, weirder things have happened. Tonight, it wasn't weird. You were a fan who wanted to meet their favorite wrestler and you found your way in. It isn't a big deal for me. If it makes you awkward, I can leave but you seem...sweet. And kind. And pretty cool. I'd honestly like to get to know more about the interesting girl that broke in to my locker room."  
"Really?"  
"Yeah."  
I thought about it. He seemed genuine enough. And this was a chance for me to actually talk to the one and only Roman Reigns.  
"Ok, fine. What is the first thing you want to say, Roman."  
"First of all, call me Joe."


	7. Get to Know You

"So, what do you for a living?"  
"Believe it or not, I work at a funeral home."  
"Really? Like, you dress up the dead bodies and such?"  
"No, none of that. I just work with handling all the paperwork."  
"Oh, what got you into that profession?"  
"I don't know. Mostly because of my mom. One summer, she demanded that I get a job to pay for tuition for college and the only place hiring was the funeral home. They needed a part time receptionist and I decided to take that job. I ended up really liking it and got a degree so I could get a higher paying job and here I am."  
"And you like that sort of thing?"  
"Yeah. I don't know but for some reason, it was always appealing. Not the death and everything but just helping people. I like to help people and my job deals with the times when people need others the most. You need someone during that time or you'll drown in your own grief."  
He nodded. "Wow, you seem very good at your job."  
"Thank you. You're very good at yours."  
He laughed. I loved his laugh. "Thank you very much."  
A song came on and it was one of my favorites. "I love this song."  
"You want to dance?"  
"...No, it's fine."  
He shook his head and stood from the table, pulling me with him. He led me onto the dance floor and I noticed him look down. That was when I realized, my jacket had come undone. My homemade Roman shirt was in full view.  
"Did you make that?"  
I could feel my cheeks getting hotter as he continued to stare at. I hugged the jacket back around me and I wanted to get out of this situation but I could will my feet to move.  
"Evanna?"  
I focused my eyes on his. "...Yeah."  
He smiled. "That's awesome. You really made that?"  
I nodded. My confidence growing.  
"I really like it. It's even better than something the WWE could come up with it."  
"It's not that good..."  
"Yeah, it is."  
We danced for awhile before sitting back down in our seats. We talked for a long while, getting to know each other and ever minute, I fell more and more in crush with Roman...Joe. He was so honest and nice. He was better than I even imagined he could be. Later on, as the clock started to reach the early hours of the morning, Joe and Jon, said that it was time for them to get on the bus to go to the next town for SmackDown. We told them goodbye as they got in their cab and they drove off. Caroline and I started to walk away when the car came to a halt and Joe jumped out of the cab.  
"What's wrong?"  
"Here's my number."  
"You want to give me your number? Why?"  
"Because, I told you, I want to get to know you. If it is too pushy, just let me know."  
I looked at the numbers scribbled on the thin sheet of paper. I had just received, in my hand, Roman Reigns' number. "It's not pushy. Thank you."  
He smiled that gorgeous smile and walked back to his cab. The car drove off and I looked back down at the piece of paper.  
"You, Evanna Clay, just got the number of Roman Reigns."  
I couldn't even believe it. I had so many emotions inside of me. I just wanted to squeal at the top of my lungs. This was the greatest night of my life.


	8. Night of Champions- Part 1 of 2

~September 20, 2014~

I had not seen Joe in person ever since the night RAW had come to town put we talked on the phone all the time and I knew him almost as well as I knew myself. Tomorrow was Night of Champions and Joe was fighting Colby. I was so excited to be seeing the match and couldn't wait. I was at work when I saw Joe's caller i.d. show up on my phone.  
"Hey, I'm at work. Is it important?"  
"Well...I'm at the hospital."  
"What? Why? What's going on?"  
"I'm fine. I started having some pain last night and they took me to the hospital. I have a hernia. I just need some surgery and I will be fine."  
"What about the pay per view?"  
Silence filled the phone.  
"You aren't going to be able to fight tomorrow are you?"  
"No, I'm not." I could hear the sadness in his voice.  
"I'm so sorry, Joe."  
"It's ok. I'll get better and then everything will be fine. I'll just have t experience Night of Champions from a bed. I just wanted to let you know."  
"Ok, well, I hope you get better soon. WWE isn't going to be the same without you."  
He laughed and then made a noise like the laughter hurt him. He hung up the phone soon after that I decided what I was going to do. I left work early and went to see Caroline.

"Road trip!" Caroline said as she got in the passenger seat of my car.  
"It isn't going to be a fun road trip, Caroline. We are going to see Joe in the hospital."  
"I know. But it isn't like we get out of Cleveland that often so I think it will be at least a little bit of fun."  
I started to pull out of the driveway and started heading towards Nashville. It was an almost 8 hour drive so it was going to take awhile. Maybe that long of a drive would give me enough time to calm my nerves about coming face to face with Joe Anoa'i again.

We pulled into the parking lot of the hotel we were staying in for the night. It was eight o' clock now and Caroline and I were both very tired. We would go see Joe in the morning and I hoped he would be happy to see me. We woke up early in the morning and headed straight to the hospital after breakfast. When I walked in, I had no idea what room Joe would be in so I went to the front desk.  
"Hi, can you tell me what room Joe Anoa'i is in, please? I'm a friend."  
"I need to verify."  
"Verify?"  
"Yes, I need to verify that you are one of his friends and not some fan trying to sneak in his room."  
"Are you serious? Can you not just take my word for it?"  
"No. Several fans have already tried sneaking in and I'm letting it happen again. I can call up to his room and ask if he knows you then you may go up."  
I sighed. I wanted to surprise him. "No, it's ok. Thanks anyways."  
I walked away from the desk. Caroline got into step with me.  
"Why aren't telling that lady your name?"  
"Because I wanted to surprise him. And...what if she calls him and tells him who I am and he doesn't want to see me."  
"Evanna..."  
"What if he doesn't want me here? Ugh, we shouldn't have come. This was a stupid idea."  
I sat down on one of the benches in the hospital. Why did I decide to come here? This was a stupid plan. I was just some crazed fan Joe happened to take a liking to. But what if that was all I was to him? Just some fan who couldn't leave him be.  
"Hey, stalker chic!"  
I looked up to see Colby hiding in his hood as Jon waltzed over to where we were sitting. Jon didn't hide. He paraded himself. Colby had to hide when he was out with Joe or Jon for story line purposes but all three of them remained best friends behind the scenes.  
"Hey, Jon. Hey, Colby."  
Colby waved before looking around him suspiciously. Colby was always paranoid that someone might see him. Wow, I never realized how much I actually knew about all three of them just by talking with Joe.  
"What are you doing here, Evanna?"  
"Came to see Joe."  
"Then why are you down here?"  
"They...they wouldn't let me up without verification."  
"Oh. Yeah, they did the same thing with us. Can never be too careful. We can take you up there if you want."  
"No, it's fine. I think we might just head home."  
"Without seeing Joe? No, that won't do. Come on, his room isn't that far away."  
Jon grabbed my hand and led me towards the elevators. I struggled to get out of his grip but gave up soon after. I never realized how strong Jon actually was. Caroline and Colby followed after us and the elevator doors closed. The elevators went up the floors and my nerves kicked in. What if he hated that I just showed up unannounced? What if he didn't want visitors? Presents. I forgot to bring something to give to him. All of this ran through my mind as the elevator went up. It finally stopped and we got off. Jon led me to a room and we walked through the door.  
"Look who I found in the lobby."


	9. Night of Champions- Part 2 of 2

I looked to the hospital bed to see Joe looking really bad. He lay in the bed with a frown on his face. He looked sickly, almost like some of the dead bodies I had seen come through the funeral home. When he saw me, his eyes lit up and he started to look like himself again.  
"Evanna, what are you doing here?"  
"Came to see you. You sounded really sad on the phone so I thought that I could come and cheer you up. Sorry that I didn't bring anything. I forgot. Anyways, if you don't want me here..."  
"No, I do. It's good to see you."  
I tried to hold back the goofy smile I so desperately wanted to make. He was happy to see me. The nerves I previously had vanished and I sat in a chair next to his bed. Jon and Colby left early. Apparently, Jon was filling in for Joe tonight and the boys had to go and prepare. Caroline left too. She wanted to do some sightseeing before we would have to leave which left Joe and I alone. We talked for hours upon hours about anything and everything. I never thought we could find anything else to talk about but we did. It was so easy to talk to him. I didn't have to try and impress him which is what I did most of the time with people. But Joe, he was different. He made you feel at ease and he made you want to be as honest as you possibly could. Our conversations were the most simple ever but at the same time, it made our friendship more complex. Because the more I talked to him, the more I fell in crush with him.

The nurses let me stay passed the time I was supposed to leave so I could watch the pay per view with Joe. It was fun because I never really had anyone else except Caroline to watch the pay per views with and she never really enjoyed them. Joe really enjoyed it to but that was until he came on the screen. It show a video of him talking about what had happened to him and I could see his face start to dim. After his video, Seth appeared on the screen. This was supposed to be Joe's match. Seth got in the ring with a mic.  
"Isn't it amazing how life works sometimes? Just crazy. I mean, one minute you're on top of the world and the next you're Roman Reigns."  
"Nice man. Nice." Joe said as he laughed. His laugh didn't sound as a happy as it usually did. I know he was hurting inside.  
Seth continued. "Now, my former partner and brother in The Shield was scheduled to be here tonight to face me in a one-on-one contest. Well, I got word yesterday that Roman that Roman was rushed to a hospital here in Nashville. But emergency surgery is no excuse for not showing up here tonight."  
"What a jerk." I said and I heard Joe laugh. It started to sound like his normal laugh again and I was glad for that.  
Seth continued on. "But in the interest of fairness and the interest of justice, I'm going to give Roman Reigns a chance. I'm going to give Roman Reigns ten seconds to get here and face me, otherwise I'm going to have to accept Roman Reigns' forfeit and have my hand raised in victory. Referee, if you would be so kind as to ring the bell."  
The bell rang and the referee started the count. The crowd started to chant 'we want Ambrose' and I could see Joe smiling. I knew he was proud of Jon and Colby for having a fight tonight. We both knew it was going to be awesome when Jon would arrive.   
Seth lifted the microphone up to speak again. "No, no, no, look, look, it's not official until you raise my hand."  
The ref raised his hand and then got out of the ring.  
"Look, I know you're disappointed, all right? I understand you all wanted to see me compete here tonight. I get it, okay? Hey, I'm disappointed too, okay? I'm disappointed in Roman Reigns. I'm disappointed because Roman isn't half the man that I thought he was. He's sure not man enough to show up here tonight and face me. He kind of leaves me in a bind. He left me high and dry and I've got no choice, I've got to rectify the situation. I got to do something to make you guys happy, right? Luckily, I am an opportunist and The Authority is all about providing opportunity. So right now in that vain, what I'd like to do is issue an open challenge. Because that's the kind of guy I am! That's the kind of competitor I am! I'm going to issue an open challenge to anybody, anybody in that locker room who wants to come out here and have a match with me right now! Anybody? Anybody? Anybody? This is the opportunity of a lifetime. I'm giving you a chance to step into the ring with Mr. Money in the Bank! Come on, anybody."  
On the titantron, a cab pulls up backstage and Joe and I get excited. We and everyone else watching knows exactly who is stepping out of that cab. Dean walks out to the ring and Dean and Seth start fighting. It was an all out brawl and Joe and I were so excited. We watched the rest of the pay per view together and then I left. It was the greatest pay per view I had ever watched, mostly because of the company I had watched it with.


	10. Work Life

~September 28, 2014~

My time spent with Joe was amazing. Even though we spent only a short while together, it was something I could have never pictured. I had read a couple of fanfictions here and there but none of them could have prepared for what feelings Joe actually brought to the table. He was amazing. He was sweet, funny and the nicest guy I had ever met. I was slowly falling for him. I shook that thought out of my head. I was a fan. Maybe even a friend but that was all. We could never be more. Joe could never see me that way. Ugh, why couldn't I stop thinking about it? I heard my phone ring on my desk and looked at the i.d. Speaking of the devil. I answered my phone and heard Joe's deep voice come through the speaker.  
"Evanna?"  
"Yep, I'm here."  
"Hey, so, I'm back in Florida now. I'm at home."  
"Yeah?"  
"And, you know, we had a great time and everything. And I was wondering, would maybe like to come here and just spend a week or two? I'm getting pretty lonely over here and I just...I need another person around."  
"Um, I might be able to get off work. I'll see what I can do."  
"Thanks, Eve...is it ok if I call you Eve?"  
"Yeah, sure." He had a nickname for me already?  
"Great. I'll talk to you later then."  
I hung up the phone and went downstairs to see my boss. The funeral home we worked in was a huge place. It was one of the only places in town that was cheap and could do funerals on a last minute notice. People liked our funeral home. We treated every person who walked in our doors like family. Though we had such a huge place to work from, only five people were employed here. There was me, two morticians, another person who handled some of the paperwork and my boss, Gregory. Gregory was nice. He inherited the business from his father and he owned the place. He was the nicest boss I had ever had. I knocked on the door and walked in. Gregory was on the phone talking to someone, no more like yelling at someone, when I walked in.  
"No! I said, you have to have the flowers there by 9:30!"  
He saw me walk in and held up his finger.  
"No, do not do this to me, Reggie. I need those flowers at the funeral right now!" Gregory hung up the phone and he looked angry.  
"The florists again?"  
"Ugh, they get on my last nerve. This is the third time this has happened."  
"Why don't we just get a new florist?"  
"Because, you know as well as I do, florists aren't cheap and Reggie's Flowers are by far the nicest in town."  
I thought about Caroline. She was a florist. She had started working for Reggie a short while ago but maybe she could ask for a favor. "My friend Caroline might be able to help. She started working for Reggie a while ago. Maybe she talk some sense into Reggie?"  
Gregory looked over at me and gave me that look he would always give me when I had a great idea. "Thank you. And that is why you are my favorite employee." He said as he sat down in his seat.  
"I bet you say that to all of us."  
"Nope, just you."  
"So, listen. Since I'm your favorite employee and all and I helped you with the Reggie situation, do you think maybe I could get a vacation?"  
"A vacation? Evanna, sweetheart, you remember what I always say about vacations, right?"  
"That death never takes one?"  
"Exactly."  
"Gregory, please. I haven't been on a vacation in a long time. Let me have just a couple of weeks off."  
He sighed. "Fine. I know you haven't had one in a while, I guess I can let you have a break."  
"Oh, thank you, Gregory! You don't know how happy this makes me!"  
"Just remember, when you get back, I am going to load you with a ton of paperwork."  
"Fine, whatever. I'll see you when I get back."  
I rushed out the door. I was going to have my first vacation in a long time. And I was going to see Joe as a bonus. Florida, here comes Evanna Clay.


	11. Joe's House

~September 30, 2014~

I got off the plane and I started to feel a little nauseous. I just assumed it to be nerves of seeing Joe again and went to get something for it. I waited until Joe called to tell me that he was at the airport then met up with him outside.  
"Hello, Eve."  
"Joe." I couldn't keep the smile off of my face.  
He helped with my bags and then I got into his car. He got in after he put the bags in the trunk and he started to drive. My stomach still wasn't calmed down and I was starting to get worried. And how Joe drove, well, it wasn't helping.  
"So, how have you been?"  
"You know, I've been ok. How about you?"  
"Pretty good. Still healing but since getting out of the hospital, I've just been pretty depressed and bored."  
The feeling in my stomach started to intensify and I doubled over.  
"Eve?"  
I felt the car shift to the side of the road and jumped out. I started to throw up in the grass. I could hear Joe getting out of the car. I put a hand up so he wouldn't come over to me. This was so embarrassing. I felt a hand lay on my back and the hair be pulled back from my face. This just got worse. I finally finished and I could feel tears coming to my eyes. I was so embarrassed. Joe handed my a napkin he had in his car and I got a breath mint from my purse and we went back on the road again. I could tell Joe's driving had become easier as we drove further to his house. I fell asleep on the way, clutching my stomach the whole way there.

"Evanna? Hey, we are at my house."  
I rubbed my eyes and looked at the house in front of me. It was beautiful. It was a medium sized home and it was decorated with a very nice yard and tons of flowers. I got out and walked towards the door.  
"It's beautiful."  
"Thanks."  
Joe grabbed my bags and headed into the door. The home was even nicer inside. Pictures hung on the wall, pictures of Joe's family and him. I looked at each one and smiled as I picked which one he was in each picture.  
"So, what can I do for you?"  
I was confused. "What do you mean?"  
"You looked pretty sick earlier. Can I get you anything?"  
"No, it's alright. Sorry about earlier."  
"You don't need to apologize. Here, sit there and let me get you something."  
"Seriously, I'm ok. I think it might have just been the flight."  
He didn't look convinced. "I'm getting you something."  
"Joe, please." I tried to stop him but stumbled and he had to catch me from falling down. He helped me over to the couch and went to the kitchen. He came back with some water and two tiny pills. I took the medicine and it kicked in pretty quickly and made me drowsy. I remember vaguely telling him sorry over and over again before I fell fast asleep on his couch.

I woke up and saw that it was night time. Joe was nowhere to be found. I got up and I was feeling much better. I took my own personal tour around his house. I went into the kitchen to find more pictures lining the walls and some generic kitchen decor. I peeked in the fridge to find protein shakes and other food. I walked through the house and it was spectacular as I walked around. It was an amazing home. I looked in the bathroom and it was some more generic decor. I looked in the medicine cabinet to find some medicine, shaving cream, a razor and some of his cologne. I sniffed it and it had a very good smell.  
"You usually this nosy?"  
I got scared and dropped the cologne. Joe caught it and put it back in the medicine cabinet.  
"You scared me."  
"Sorry." I could tell he wasn't that sorry by the smirk on his face.  
"And sorry about the snooping. I woke up and..."  
"It's fine. I'm just messing with you. Are you feeling better?"  
"Much. Thank you. I'm sorry that I got sick on you."  
"It's not your fault. I'm glad you are feeling better."  
The rest of the night consisted of just talking to him. I could tell he was getting tired. I most likely woke him up but he didn't seem to mind talking with me. We watched a movie and he fell asleep during it. He looked so peaceful when he slept. I fell asleep soon afterwards and I couldn't believe that I was actually here. With Roman Reigns.

Author's Note: Sorry if this story is sucking. I really am trying really hard. For some reason, it just feels like ever since my Dean story, I can't write a story. I promise, it gets better. Just wait.


	12. WWE on the Road

~December 1, 2014~

The next days following were the best days of my life. I got to know Joe better and he got to know me. We kept growing closer and closer. He was becoming one of my best friends and I never got bored being around him. I could tell that whenever we would watch wrestling, he would get really sad. He pretended like he was happy but I could tell he missed being in that ring. It was bittersweet when I finally had to go back to Ohio. I was happy to go back and be at work but I also didn't want to leave. I vowed that I would try and talk to Joe as much as I could when I got home. He was lonely and miserable and just thinking about him being in that house alone made me sad. The next couple of months consisted of talking with him and taking a couple more trips to Florida to visit him. We kept getting even closer that I started to not even miss Ohio. Being around Joe was almost intoxicating. He was so carefree and it was relaxing being with him. I started to develop feelings for him. Of course, as a fan, I thought I was head over heels in love with him but that was nothing compared to how I felt about him now. The feelings I felt now weren't just a general fan crush, they were genuine and real. I was falling in live with Joe Anoa'i. Of course, I could never tell him that. We had to stay friends. I felt like it might get awkward between us if I said anything. I was at work once again. I had just gotten back from another trip from Florida and was working on the paperwork for a funeral that was in a couple of weeks. I got a text message from Joe to come outside. I went and saw Joe standing in the parking lot. I went and met him outside, surprised and confused why he was here.  
"What are you doing here?"  
"I needed to ask you something and it didn't seem fitting to ask you over the phone."  
"Ok, what's up?"  
"I wanted to know if you maybe wanted to go on the road with me?"  
"What?"  
"I've been medically cleared for action and WWE wants me back. Do you want to go with me on the road?"  
"But I have work."  
"I know, I know."  
"...Let me see what I can do."  
"Really? I don't want to get you in trouble."  
"I can probably work something out."  
Joe followed me in to the building and went up to my office while I went to talk with Gregory. I knew he was getting a little frustrated with me taking those trips to Florida but maybe I could work something out.  
"Yes, thank you. That's what I need."  
I walked in as Gregory hung up the phone.  
"Yes, Evanna?"  
"So, I have a proposition."  
"Ok?"  
"Joe is here."  
"Joe? As in that wrestler guy?"  
"Yes, sir."  
"Sir? You must really want something."  
"Joe has asked me to go on the road with him."  
Gregory looked at me. "Wow. Really?"  
"Yes."  
"And you want to go?"  
"That's kind of what I wanted to ask."  
"How long?"  
"I have no idea."  
He sighed. "I don't know."  
"Look, all I do here is paperwork and I can keep up with it even on the road. I can do it and fax it to you. You know I can. I'm your best employee."  
"You are."  
"Then let me do this. Please."  
"You really want to go?"  
"Yes."  
I heard him take a deep sigh. "You are lucky I like you so much."  
"I can go?"  
"Don't make me regret my decision."  
"Thank you so much! I won't disappoint."  
"Just stay on top of you work."  
"Yes, sir."  
I left his office. Gregory was the best boss.


	13. The Slammys

~December 8, 2014~

"Stalker chic!"  
I looked to see Jon walking towards me. I had hung around with Jon and Colby a couple of times when I was in Florida to spend time with Joe. I had gotten close to them as well and could consider them some of the best friends I had ever had.  
"Jon, you know my name."  
"I know, I know. I just like to mess with you." Jon gave me a hug before hugging Joe. "Nice to see you back here."  
"It's good to be back. Are you excited about tonight?"  
"Sure am. What with us taking home every award that we are nominated for and all."  
"And then some." I heard from down the ways. I looked down the hall to see Colby coming towards us. He gave me a hug and then hugged Joe.  
"What do you mean by that, Colby? Am I missing something?"  
Jon and Colby laughed but Joe and I didn't get what was so funny. They looked at our confused expressions and Jon explained.  
"WWE has Colby taking basically everyone's awards tonight."  
"Seriously?" Joe laughed.  
"Yep, I am accepting awards for people who hate me. It's going to be pretty fun."  
"People are going to hate you." I mentioned.  
Colby smirked. "I know, that's the fun part, darlin'. Well, I better get going. I have some things I have to do before the show. It's good seeing you back, Joe."  
"Thanks, Colby."  
Colby left and Jon did soon after. Joe took me on a tour of the arena and then we waited for RAW to start. Tonight was going to be a great night.

Joe and I sat backstage and I watched as Booker T came out to announce the winner of the final Slammy Award for Superstar of the Year.  
"Superstar of the Year, as far as I'm concerned, is the most covenant award of the night. Now, those guys have been tested and proven that they are the best in this business. And they will do whatever it takes for the WWE Universe. Now I'm proud to present the nominees for the 2014 Superstar of the Year Slammy Award."  
They ran through the nominees and I got nervous as they showed the Superstars. I did not know who would win. I was hoping it to be Joe. He needed this win. He had been so sad lately and I hoped him to win this award.  
The list of nominees ended and it was time for people to vote and it took a commercial break. Booker T came back on after the break with an envelope in his hand. "Voting has been tabulated but before we announce this winner, are you ready guys? If you're ready, let me all come along with me and say it with me one time, now, can you dig that?"  
The crowd roared. "Sucker!"  
Booker T continued. "Oh, baby. And the winner is for Superstar of the Year, Roman Reigns."  
I jumped up and the crowd cheered. Joe couldn't believe it. I could see it in his eyes that he was surprised. He was rushed out to the stage and I watched as my favorite wrestler on the entire planet and a man I could call my friend, walked out onto that stage to accept the award he rightfully deserved. He looked so happy as he shook Booker T's hand and stood behind the podium.  
"Well this isn't satellite, baby, this is the real deal here."  
I laughed and so did the others watching. Roman went on with his speech and it made my tear up a bit. He deserved this award. He earned it and it made me proud and happy that I was here to experience it all.

"I can't even believe I won."  
Joe and I were hanging out backstage with Colby and Jon. Joe was still in shock that he won the award.  
"I told you, Joe. I knew that one of us was going to walk out with every award. I'm glad it was you, man." Jon said before patting Joe's back.  
"Thanks. Hey, we should celebrate, right? Let's go grab some drinks."  
Jon stood up quickly. "Let's go."  
We all laughed and agreed to go to a bar to get some drinks. Joe got a beer and said that was all he wanted. Colby, Jon and I however got wasted. I vaguely remember Joe saying that he was going back to the hotel later in the night and I think I said ok. We all hung out at the bar until we decided to go back later, completely trashed, to sleep it off.


	14. Morning

~December 9, 2014~

"Ugh."  
I woke up in the morning hungover from the night before. I didn't even remember half of what happened last night. My head was killing me, my stomach felt like it was going to tear me open from the inside. I fell back down on the bed and ended up hitting something. I looked over to see Jon next to me.  
"Ah!"  
Jon made an audible groan. "Don't yell."  
It took him a minute before he realized what I did, that we stayed in the same room. He sat up quickly before looking at me. "What are you doing in here?"  
"How am I supposed to know? I just woke up and was sleeping next to you."  
Jon rubbed his eyes. "Nothing happened between us, did it?"  
"I really hope not. But then again, I barely remembered what happened last night."  
Another voice appeared in the room. "Would you two keep your voices down?"  
We looked over the side of bed to see Colby sleeping on the floor.  
"Colby? What are you doing here?"  
"You two don't remember? We came back and we couldn't find our key cards so we stayed in here and we all fell asleep."  
"So nothing else happened?"  
He shook his head. "Well, except, for you leaving for like two hours."  
"Where did I go?"  
"Don't know. You insisted that you go alone."  
"Oh."  
Jon spoke up. "How do you remember all this?"  
"Because I didn't get as drunk as you two."  
The boys continued to talk but I thought about last night. I needed to figure out what happened to me last night. Where was I for two hours? I got up and went to my room. My key card was my pocket. I must have been really drunk. I washed up and got dressed before going to the lobby to get some coffee, trying to retrace what happened last night. We had to get back on the road soon but I needed to figure out what happened. I saw Joe walk into the lobby.  
"Hey, Joe."  
As soon as he saw me, he walked away. What was that about? I followed after him.  
"Hey, Joe."  
I pulled on his hand to turn him around and they felt unusual. I looked to see bruises and cuts on them.  
"What happened to you?"  
He sighed and turned towards me. "You don't remember?"  
"No. Did I do this to you?"  
"No, just forget it. Ok?"  
He got out of my grip and went back to his room. What happened last night? I needed to figure it out.

I went back to my room and pulled out a piece of paper and a pen. Maybe if I wrote down what I did remember, I would remember everything else. I remember going to the bar. I remember getting really drunk. I also remember Joe leaving early. I then vaguely remember coming back to the hotel. Then I apparently left the hotel for two hours. Then I woke up this morning. What happened between the time I left the hotel to this morning? I tapped the pen on the desk and I started to notice that I heard this sound last night. Something jogged my memory. Why did I hear this sound? I remembered that it had something to do with water maybe? A faucet. There was a leaky faucet and the water wouldn't stop dripping. That jogged my memory even more. It was all starting to come back to me. And then I remembered everything. Oh no...


	15. What Happened Last Night

~Last Night~

"You guys are so wasted."  
"Joe, we are not drunk. Alright? We are very sober." I said, slurring every single word.  
He just shook his head. I could tell I was embarrassing myself but I didn't care. The alcohol was numbing my feelings towards him and I was thankful for it. Because I realized something tonight as I watched him accept his award: I was a fan and he was a WWE Superstar. His world would never mesh with mine. I could sit and pretend and contemplate what being with Joe would be like but it could never happen. Our worlds were split apart from each other. It was like sitting behind a piece of glass. Joe on one side and I on the other.  
"I'm going back to the hotel. I can't hang around you three anymore tonight."  
"You're no fun, Joe."  
He just shook his head again before paying his tab and leaving. The boys and I continued to drink and hang out until the early hours of the morning. We got bored and decided to go back to the hotel too. When we got there, Jon and I couldn't find our key cards and so we stayed in Colby's room. Colby told Jon and I to take the bed. Jon was puking in the bathroom and Colby was going to sleep. But I didn't want to go to bed, I wanted to stay up.  
"I'm going out."  
"Evanna, no. Go to bed."  
"I don't want to go to bed. I'm going out."  
"Fine, let me go with you."  
"No, you stay here. Take care of Jon. I'm a big girl and can take care of myself."  
"Evanna, you are drunk and need someone to go with you."  
"I'll be fine."  
Colby tried to follow me but I pushed him and left the room. I went out onto the streets and walked around, trying to clear my head. I thought the drinking might numb me but it wasn't helping and thoughts of Joe kept floating around in my head. Evanna, stop it. Stop thinking about it. I kept walking and ran into someone. I looked up to see a strange man in front of me.  
"Sorry."  
"It's alright, darlin'."  
I tried to pass him but he wouldn't let me. He grabbed me and tried to take me somewhere.  
"Let me go!"  
His grip was strong and he wouldn't let go.  
"Help!"  
And then out of nowhere, Joe was there. He started to beat the guy up and then grabbed me and led me away from the scene. We ended up back at the hotel. He was checking me to make sure I had no injuries before treating his injuries himself.  
"Why were there?"  
"Huh?"  
"It was like you knew where I was."  
"I followed you. Colby said you had gone out alone and he was taking care of Jon so he wanted me to make sure you were ok."  
"Thank you."  
"Yep."  
"I'm sorry you had to take care of me."  
"It's alright." He looked at me and smiled. He looked back down at his hand and continued to treat the wounds.  
I loved that smile. I loved everything about him. He was the guy that I wanted to be with.  
"Joe..."  
"Yeah?"  
"I think I'm in love with you."  
He looked up at me. "What?"  
And then I kissed him. He pushed away quickly, shocked at what just happened. He rejected me. And it hurt. It hurt so bad. I stood and ran out the door. I could hear him calling after me but I just kept running.

I came back to the hotel about an hour later. Tears still streaming down my face. Not only had I embarrassed myself twice tonight, I also got rejected by the one man I didn't want to get rejected by. I felt terrible. I threw up a couple of times before I went to bed next to Jon. He smelled terrible but I didn't care. Because I felt terrible and that was all that mattered to me in that moment.


	16. Leaving

~Evanna's POV~

After I realized what happened, I rushed to Joe's room. I pounded on the door until he answered.  
"Hey."  
"Hi. Look, about last night. I'm so sorry. I never meant..."  
"It's ok. You weren't yourself. Whatever happened last night, can stay in the past."  
I didn't want that. I wanted to talk about it. I wanted him to talk about it with me. I wanted him to not reject me. But those were things that were not going to happen. "Yeah, thank you. I wasn't myself last night."  
"Good. Um, well, you should go get ready to leave. We leave in a little bit."  
"Right, ok."  
I left his doorway feeling even worse than I had before.

~Joe's POV~

I couldn't tell her. She couldn't know. After what happened last night, I couldn't stop thinking about her. But I didn't want her to feel obligated to stick around. I knew that she loved her home and her friends and if I told her that I was feeling something towards her, she might feel obligated to be on the road all the time with me. And we could try the long distance thing but I had done that before and they never worked out. I liked Evanna. She was sweet and kind and I loved being around her. I didn't want to lose her. I didn't want to take the risk of trying the long distance relationship again only to have it back fire and lose her. So, I needed to keep this to myself. It was the best way to keep both of us from getting hurt. I grabbed my bags, happy with my decision. I met up with everyone in the lobby. Evanna smiled at me as I walked in. She was smiling but it didn't reach her eyes. I could tell she felt sad about what I said. I put on the best smile I could and went out to the car. Evanna said she wanted to carpool with Colby and so she went with him. That left Jon and I in a car together. Which, I didn't mind it but I knew that the only reason that I was stuck with him was because Evanna was mad at me. And that made me feel awful.


	17. Can I Just Be a Friend?

~January 25, 2015~

The next weeks to follow were filled with all three boys being busy trying to prepare for the Royal Rumble. All their free time was spent preparing and I barely saw them at all. When Joe had free time and wanted to spend time with me, I would make up and excuse to try and avoid him. Even thought he said to keep everything in the past, it still didn't help. Because whenever I would see him, I would feel sad inside. I need a friend to talk to. So, I called Caroline on Skype.  
"Are you having fun?"  
"Not really."  
"What? You aren't? You're living every fangirl's dream."  
"I..." I broke down in tears.  
"Evanna?"  
"I fell in love with him."  
"Who?"  
"Joe."  
I heard her sigh. "Oh, Evanna. I'm so sorry."  
"I told him and he said he rejected me. I've felt terrible ever since."  
"I'm so sorry, Evanna."  
"Just tell me it is going to get better."  
"Do you really want me to tell you that or do you want the truth?"  
"...Truth."  
"You knew when you started getting closer to him that you two exist in two completely different worlds. You knew that one day this might happen but I knew yo were going to risk it anyways."  
"Yeah, I know."  
"Just, try and be his friend."  
"I don't know if I can."  
"Well, you need to at least try. I know you, Evanna. You would hate to lose him. I can see that. You need to try to be just a friend because having him as a friend is better than losing him all together."  
"You're right."  
"I know I am."  
I laughed and wiped the tears from my eyes. "This is why you are my best friend. You always have the best advice."  
"Again, I know."  
We laughed and talked to her a while more before I logged off. I went out to the lobby to find something to do. I saw Joe walking towards the lobby and turned around to go back to my room but I remembered what Caroline said. I went to Joe.  
"Hey, Evanna."  
"Hey, let's do something."  
"Ok, what do you want to do?"  
"Whatever you want."  
"Ok, follow me."  
I followed after him and he drove us to the arena where they would be having the Royal Rumble tonight. People were setting stuff up. The ring was set up and I watched as people were putting on the finishing touches on the place.  
"Follow me."  
He walked down the stairs like he does in his entrance and I followed after him. He got to the bottom and went over the barricade. He helped me over and led me to the ring. He helped me in and I stood in the middle of the ring. I looked around and I could feel why people loved to stand in this ring. Just looking around at the empty arena gave me an adrenaline rush.  
"What's it feel like?"  
"Amazing."  
He laughed. "I remember when I stood in my first ring. I was very young but even then I could see why people loved standing in this ring.  
I nodded. "And you'll be wrestling in this ring tonight."  
"Yep."  
"That's awesome."  
He laughed again and grabbed me. He put me in a hold and I got out of it. Joe taught me some moves before the crew people told him it was time for him to leave. He called me a cab to take me back to the hotel where I would be watching the Royal Rumble tonight. It was one of the happiest times I'd had with Joe. The feelings were not even present. I think I could be his friend.


	18. Royal Rumble

I sat down and watched the Royal Rumble. It was exciting as I watched it. I couldn't wait to see who would win. Seth's match was amazing even though he lost. My excitement intensified as I watched the Rumble come on. Lots of people were saying Roman would win this year and I was hoping they were right. I watched the Rumble with excitement and Roman was on fire. Dean, Roman, The Big Show and Kane were the last four opponents. Come on, Roman. Dean got eliminated and I was sad. Show and Kane started hitting Roman and I was getting worried but he started to fight back and the crowd was booing. But I wasn't worried about what the crowd thought. My opinion is all that mattered to me. I wanted Roman to win. Show and Kane started beating him up again. They almost eliminated him put Big Show tried to eliminate Kane along with Roman so Show and Kane started fighting. Roman eliminated Show and Kane. Roman won? Did Roman just win? The bell rang so did that mean that Roman just won? Some people could be seen cheering but a lot of people were booing. I was so happy. Roman just won the Royal Rumble. Show and Kane went back in the ring to beat up Roman. He was spitting up blood and I was almost crying over it. The crowd started to chant 'We want Rusev' and that was when I remembered, Rusev hadn't been eliminated. No! Not Rusev! Show and Kane chokeslammed Roman. The Rock's music hit and I jumped out of my seat. The Rock?! The Rock ran down to the ring and took out The Big Show and Kane. But The Big Show got back up and was going to chokeslam The Rock but Roman used the Superman Punch against him. The Rock then did a Rock Bottom and got out of the ring. Then I saw Rusev. No! Rusev got in the ring and Roman speared him. Roman eliminated Rusev and the bell rang. He fell down in the ring and tears started to fall from my eyes. I couldn't believe it. The crowd booed but again, it didn't matter. Roman was going to Wrestlemania.

I entered the lobby and waited until Joe would return. I knew he must be at least somewhat happy, right? I mean, he won the Royal Rumble. I saw Joe walk through the doors of the hotel. He had his eyes cast to the floor and he looked really sad.  
"Joe!"  
He looked up and when he saw me, he plastered on one of the most fake smiles I had ever seen. I walked over to him and hugged him.  
"Evanna, what are you doing up?"  
"Waiting for you. I saw the Rumble. You did amazing."  
"I'm glad someone thinks so." I heard him mumble under his breath.  
I felt so bad for Joe. None of us expected this kind of reaction from the fans.  
"I'm so sorry, Joe."  
"About what?"  
"You know what."  
"About the crowd? They'll do what they want. I'll do my job and whether they cheer me or boo me, I will still do my job to the best of my ability."  
He smiled again, the lackluster of it made even me sad. I had never seen Joe this sad before. It was almost scary.  
"You need to get some sleep. We have to wake up very early in the morning." He ruffled my hair and headed further into the hotel. I saw Colby and Jon walk into the hotel talking to each other.  
"Guys, I'm worried about Joe."  
They stopped talking and looked at me.  
Jon started in first. "About what happened tonight?"  
I nodded.  
"Look, Joe is a big boy. He can handle it. If he didn't think he could, he wouldn't have gotten into this business."  
Colby cut in. "Jon is right. Joe is a grown man. I'm getting booed and you don't see me crying about it. Joe will take tonight to figure out where his head is at and then he'll be back to the same old Joe tomorrow."  
"And what if that doesn't happen? What if this changes him?"  
The boys looked at each other.  
Jon looked to me and smiled. But I could see passed that smile. "I wouldn't worry about it, Evie."  
The boys started to walk away from me.  
"You're worried about him too, aren't you?"  
They both stopped in their tracks.  
Colby came up to me and put a hand on my shoulder. "Joe is my best friend. So, yeah, I'm worried."  
Jon came up to me as well and cut in. "Joe hasn't been in this business as long as we have. I honestly don't know what is going to happen. The reaction tonight... it's as bad as when Colby turned on Joe and I."  
"So, let's do something about it."  
Both boys looked at me and gave questioning looks. "Like what?"


	19. Joe's Distraction

Author's Note: I apologize beforehand. This chapter is a lot longer than any of my other ones. I had a lot I wanted to write, so, apologies.

"Joe!" I yelled as I pounded on his door. He wouldn't answer.  
"Yo, man! Open the door!" Colby yelled.  
I heard the chain pull off and Joe pulled all three of us inside.  
"Are you guys insane? Do you want to wake up the entire hotel?"  
"You should have answered the door." Jon said before plopping down on one of the beds.  
"What are you guys doing here anyways?"  
I held up some Oreos and ice cream. "We come bearing gifts."  
"Is this about the Rumble? I told you guys I'm fine. We need to go to bed because we have to leave in a couple of hours."  
"We can take turns driving or something." Colby said as he set down his snacks and sat next to Jon.  
Joe looked at me. "I'm guessing this was your idea?"  
"I can see that you aren't ok."  
"I told you I was fine."  
"But you're not. Why don't we just forget about the Rumble, watch a crappy movie and eat a ton of junk food?"  
He sighed. "Fine, but you owe me one."  
He walked into the room and I set my stuff down. I looked to see Joe on the bed with Jon and Colby. They started attacking each other with pillows and laughing. All grown men that acted like children. I tried to contain my laughter as I pulled out my phone and pointed it in their direction.  
"Say Tumblr!"  
They all three looked at me. Jon smiled a cheesy grin, Colby looked somewhat embarrassed and Joe looked a bit angry. I snapped the photo and smiled.  
"Well, this is being tweeted."  
"No, wait!" All three boys said in sync.  
I laughed at their worried expressions. "I'm kidding."  
The relaxed a bit and they laid back down on the bed.  
"Hey, Joe?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Seeing as you three are all down and these are pretty big beds, can I practice that move you taught me today?"  
"No, I don't..."  
Jon got excited. "You taught her a wrestling move?!"  
"He did."  
"Well, go ahead."  
I smiled and got on the other bed.  
"You're going to jump on us from the other bed? I really don't think this is safe." Colby said, worried and skeptical.  
"I have to agree with Colby on this, Eve." Joe said.  
"Boys, it will be fine. Evanna here is going to be the next WWE Diva. She needs the practice." Jon said smiling.  
Colby and Joe cringed as I jumped from the bed and slammed myself onto the three boys.  
"1, 2, 3!" I heard Jon yell.  
We all laughed and I climbed off the bed. I must have landed on it the wrong way because as I stood, a pain shot up my entire leg.  
"Ow!" I fell and grabbed onto the bed for support.  
"Evanna!" I heard all three boys say before they jumped off the bed and came over to me.  
"I'm fine. I must have just landed on it wrong or something." I went to stand but as soon as I stepped on my foot, I yelled in pain. All three boys caught me as I fell.  
"I'll get you some ice. You must have twisted it when you landed on the bed." Colby said as he went to get ice.  
Joe picked me up and laid me on the bed. Colby put the ice on my ankle. We ate some snacks and watched a movie. We fell asleep during it. Me in one bed, Joe and Colby in the other and Jon fell asleep on the floor. I think distracting Joe from the Rumble was a success.

"Evanna?" I heard in the middle of the night. I opened my eyes to see Joe lying next to me.  
"Hey, what's up?"  
"Can we talk?"  
I looked over at the clock on the bedside table. "It's 3:30 a.m. Can't it wait until morning?"  
"3:30 is in the morning."  
"Well, then, later in the morning."  
"Ok." He said, looking sad and dejected.  
"Ok, wait. Let's go out in the hall. I don't want to wake up Jon and Colby."  
I stood up and carefully stepped over Jon's sleeping figure before following Joe out into the hall. The bright light of the hallway hurt my eyes as I stepped out the door.  
"What did you want to talk about that couldn't wait?"  
"I just wanted to thank you for last night. It meant a lot to me that you would got through all that trouble to distract me. So, thank you."  
"It's no problem. I was happy to do it. Just the thought of you wallowing in what happened gave me enough of a reason."  
"That's actually what I wanted to talk to you about. I'm scared about today. I know I said I was fine but the truth is, I'm scared out of my mind."  
"Joe..."  
"Look, I didn't bring you out here to give me pity. I just needed someone to talk to and you're the only one I think I can talk to about this. I don't think I could ever go to Colby or Jon about this stuff. I know that this comes with the territory but I'm scared. With The Shield, we were booed but we had each other. But now, it feels like I'm facing this alone. And that scares me more than getting booed does. I'm scared of the fans. What if they hate me so much that they get physical? It has happened before to other wrestlers. I'm just so scared and alone."  
I had never seen this side of Joe before. He was so terrified of what might happen and it hurt me to see him like this. I tried to keep my tears in as I spoke. "You aren't alone. You have me. I'll always be here for you. If the majority of the fans are booing you, I'll still be here rooting for you, no matter what."  
His eyes that were still cast to the ground finally looked up at me. He reached up and wiped away some tears that had fallen down my face.  
"Promise?"  
"Promise."  
Joe then gave me a genuine smile and I was so happy that I go him to smile that I started crying again. Joe pulled me into a hug and we just stood like that for a while. I heard the door open and we both looked to see Jon and Colby looking half awake.  
"See Jon? I told you they couldn't have gone far."  
"What are you two doing up?" Joe asked.  
Jon rubbed his eyes. "Looking for you two. Colby was worried."  
"What? No, I wasn't. You were."  
"No, I'm pretty sure you were the one that woke me up to go looking for them."  
Colby looked appalled. "You woke me up, Jon. Don't turn things around."  
"Whatever." Jon said before looking at me. "Have you been crying?"  
I hurriedly wiped my tears away. "No."  
"Liar. You are a worse liar than Colby."  
Colby slapped Jon in the back of the head before turning to me. "What happened out here?"  
"It's nothing. Let's just all go back to bed." I told them before going into the room.  
They didn't come in immediately but I watched as Jon hit the bed soon enough and Colby followed suit. Which left Joe to the floor. He shook his head but got down on the floor in the middle of the two beds.  
"Hey, Joe?"  
"Yeah?"  
"There is room up here."  
"You sure?"  
"Yeah. You can sleep here."  
Joe stood and started to crawl into bed next to me but I watched as Jon pushed Joe out of the way and took his spot.  
"Jon, what the..."  
"I'm sleeping here. I don't think a man that might feel an attraction towards a pretty girl like Evanna should sleep in the same bed as her. I feel no attraction towards her so I should be the one to sleep here."  
"Thanks, Jon." I rolled my eyes.  
Joe looked to me and I just shrugged. Joe put up his hands and got in the other bed. I heard Jon start to snore. I looked over Jon and saw Joe trying to keep in laughter. I just shook my head and fell asleep.


	20. Snowed In RAW

~January 26, 2015~

"It's morning!" I heard someone say before feeling the slam of a body jumping onto the bed. I looked over and saw Jon being way too happy.  
"Are you a morning person, Jon?"  
"Sometimes." He pulled the blanket of the bed with me still wrapped up in it causing me to fall off the bed.  
"Ow!"  
"Oh, I'm sorry!" Jon said as he helped me up off the floor.  
"It's ok. What time is it?"  
"5:30."  
I rubbed my eyes before heading to my hotel room to pack up my stuff. After I finished, I got ready and headed downstairs to meet up with the boys. Colby hadn't shown up yet but Jon and Joe were in the lobby.  
"Hey."  
They both looked at me and I saw Joe plaster on a fake smile. Crap, I thought what happened last night would help him but he was still looking sad. Colby arrived shortly after and we all headed towards Connecticut.

When we arrived in Hartford, Jon left us because he had a radio show to do. Everyone was worried throughout the day because snow started falling to the ground early in the morning and they might have to cancel RAW. We were not sure what might happen and Joe, Colby and I waited at the hotel for news. Jon got back from his radio show in the early afternoon and that was when we finally got word. Colby, Joe, Jon, Brock and a couple of others would go to Stamford to film RAW at WWE Headquarters. The only bad thing was, the roads would close during the filming so they would have to stay at Headquarters over night.  
"Can I go?" I asked as the guys packed up the things they would need for the night.  
"Of course you can." Jon said.  
Joe spoke up. "No, she can't. The snow is really starting to fall now. What if we get into an accident on the way there or we get snowed in at Headquarters? I don't want her stuck in that."  
Colby cut in. "Come on, Joe. It could be fun. And Evanna could see Headquarters for the first time."  
"Please, Joe. Let me go with you guys."  
Joe contemplated it. "Fine. But if something happens, I'm not going to be able to forgive myself and I will blame each and everyone one of you for it."  
We nodded and I packed my things for Stamford.

When we arrived in front of Headquarters, I couldn't believe how gigantic it was up close. The whole building was huge.  
"Wow." I said as our car pulled in front of the building. I looked to see if they guys were as amazed as I was but when I did, they looked to be trying to contain their laughter as they looked at me.  
"What?"  
"Nothing." They all said in sync before getting out of the car.  
I got out too and went inside with them. It was even more amazing inside.  
"It's beautiful."  
Again, the boys tried to contain their laughter.  
"What is it now? Look, I've never been here, ok?"  
Jon smiled. "We aren't laughing at you. We just think you are too adorable, Evie." He said before ruffling my hair.  
"Jon! Quit it!"  
Colby and Joe laughed as I fixed my hair. The boys and I headed upstairs to where they would be having RAW. Jon left us early because he had a segment instead of an interview. Colby left too so he could get ready for his interview. RAW started and the first match they showed was the Triple Threat. Later, they would be showing the Rumble and I was scared. What would Joe be like while they played it? Maybe I could distract him.  
"Hey, take me on a tour."  
"I can't, I'm working."  
"You don't have to be here the whole time. Your interview isn't until the end. Come on."  
"I probably need to study my lines."  
"You need to study your lines for two hours?"  
He sighed. "You're right."  
"I know, now come on."  
Joe got out of his seat and took me on a tour of the building. The more he showed me, the more beautiful it became.  
"Here, I want you to see something."  
I followed him to the end of the hall and he took me into a room. He turned on the lights and I looked around. Pictures lined the desk and I suddenly realized who's office this was.  
"I'm standing in Vince McMahon's office?"  
"Yep."  
"This is amazing. Won't we get in trouble for being in here?"  
"No. Vince is a pretty laid back kind of guy. He wouldn't mind."  
"Thank you. This is awesome."  
I went over and hugged him and he was surprised by it. I looked up at him and I saw him start to lean down. Was he going to kiss me? My heart started to beat at a fast rate as he leaned closer and closer. I felt his lips touch mine and I couldn't believe that this was happening.  
"Hey, Joe...oh..."  
We broke apart and saw Jon standing in the doorway.  
"Yeah, Jon?"  
"They, uh, they need you."  
"Oh, ok."  
Joe walked passed Jon nonchalantly. Jon watched as he walked away and he turned to me.  
"Guess I was right to sleep in your bed last night."  
"Shut up, Jon." I said as I playfully pushed him.  
We walked back to filming and I tried to be as nonchalant as Joe was but what just happened left me feeling more confused than ever.


	21. The Shield Sleepover

Author's Note: Sorry for making that the chapter title. I know it is kind of stupid but I talk about the snowed in RAW as 'The Shield Sleepover' because I just imagined them all having to stay at Headquarters together and could imagine them bonding again. I don't know, it just made me fangirl over the fact that my boys could stay together and have no one question it.

"First off, congratulations on winning the Royal Rumble match and ensuring your place in the Main Event of Wrestlemanina."  
"Appreciate it, Byron. Um, last night was incredible, it really was."  
"That said, there are some who believe that you're not yet ready to Main Event Wrestlemania, especially against Brock Lesnar."  
Did he really have to ask that question?  
"Everybody's, uh, you know, entitled to their own opinion. The way I look at it, I have never claimed to be the most experienced guy in the locker room, um, I've always been able to react though, always been able to handle the deep end. That's the way I learned how to swim. My father, Sika, I'm down at the Pensacola YMCA downtown swimming in the pool, scaling the wall scared, scared to swim. He grabs me by my hair, he picks me up and throws me in the deep end. I go all the way down to the bottom, I touch the floor. You know what I did? I scratched and clawed as fast as I could and finally I was able to get that breath of fresh air. You wanna know what happened? I learned how to swim. That's how my wrestling career has been. I'm fine with being thrown in the deep end. Swimming with the sharks. You have to be able to do that."  
The rest of the interview went great and after RAW, it was time for us to go to bed. We all had to stay in this huge room in the building and I was tired out and ready to sleep. But the boys, they had other plans.  
Jon was super hyped up. "Let's play a little game."  
"Ok, and what is this game, Jon?" Joe asked.  
"Let's play a game of hide and seek."  
"That's a game for little kids, Jon. And anyways, I'm tired and ready to go to bed." I told him.  
"Hey, it is not for just kids. And you don't have to play if you don't want to since you want to be boring."  
All three guys looked at me. I sighed. "Fine. Who is it first?"  
"I'll go." Colby told us and he started to count. We all started to run around the building trying to find places to hide. I was actually having fun. We heard Colby yell that he was ready to look for us. I had no idea where Jon and Joe had gone but I was currently hiding under a desk in someone's office. I heard a scream and knew it to be Jon. Looks like he had been found. Now it was just Joe and I. I heard Colby's footsteps and knew I was probably going to be found. The lights in the room came on and the door shut. That had to be Colby. I waited for Colby to find me. The person that walked in the room sat down in the chair. Wait, that wasn't Colby. They started to slide under the desk.  
"Wait!"  
It scared them and they looked under the desk at me. It was none other than Triple H. Oh no, I had just hid under the desk of one of the owners of WWE. My cheeks became very red and I got out from under the desk.  
"Who are you?"  
"My name is Evanna Clay. I'm friends with..."  
"You're friends with Joe. Got it."  
"I'm so sorry, sir. Jon suggested a game of hide and seek and..."  
He laughed. "It's alright. Have they found you yet?"  
"No, sir."  
He sighed but he had a smile on his face. "I know the best place to hide. Follow me."  
He followed after him and he led me into a huge room that looked like a conference room.  
"Here, they won't find you. I hide here all the time."  
"You hide here?"  
"I play hide and seek all the time when my kids come here. And I might had hid here once or twice from corporate heads."  
I laughed and hid where he told me. About ten minutes later, I got a text from Colby asking where I was and that he was giving up and I finally showed myself. We played a few more games before going to the big room to sleep. Jon and Colby fell asleep quickly but Joe and I stayed up late talking.  
"So, did you enjoy being here?"  
"Yeah, it was nice. But I do have a question."  
"Alright."  
"What was that? In Vince's office."  
"That was called a kiss, Evanna."  
I tried not to laugh. "I know that. But, why did you do it?"  
"Because, I like you. A lot."  
He pushed back a strand of hair from my face and kissed me. It was electric. I had never felt anything like it before.   
"Get a room." I heard someone mumble to see Jon and Colby looking at us. We laughed before falling asleep. I couldn't believe this was actually happening.


	22. RAW: Daniel and Roman

~February 9, 2015~

The next weeks after our fun time at snowed in RAW were excruciating. Joe was getting hot headed every day. WWE told him that since the fans weren't as happy as they thought they were going to be, Joe would have to fight Daniel Bryan. Joe was not too happy with this. WWE assured him that he would win the match. But that didn't mean Joe was going to be happy about having to have an unnecessary match to prove to the fans that he was chosen to fight Brock for a reason.  
"Joe, you have been brooding all night. Why don't you try actually smiling for a change?" Jon asked.  
Joe looked over at the three of us and glared. I could see the pain in his eyes. If it wasn't bad enough that the fans booed him, now he had to prove that he was the right pick to win the Rumble.  
"This is ridiculous. I won that match. I won that match because I was the better man that night. I won it because I fought for it. And now I have to face Bryan because the fans aren't happy with the fact that I won? Now my win is questioned?"  
Colby spoke up. "I know. It sucks. But you are going to win and then you are going to go on to win the title at Wrestlemania."  
Joe's glare turned on Colby. "Or, WWE might come knocking on my door and change things around. I might not win the title at all in my career with the way things are going."  
I spoke up next. "That's not true. You'll win it. And as for the fans, they were going to be displeased with whomever won the Rumble other than Daniel. We all know the fans love Daniel. I mean, how could you not? But they were going to be unhappy with someone else taking 'Daniel's place'. It's not personal. And this whole match, it could be good for you. It might ease some of the animosity from the fans. Just give it a chance."  
I thought I was going to get the glare next but when Joe looked at me, he actually smiled.  
He sighed. "You're right. I know you are. I just wish, people were just happy with me being the top guy for once."  
"Some are. There are few, but they are out there. People will accept it. It will just take some time."  
His smile grew wider and he walked over to me. "What would I do without you?"  
We started kissing and I heard gagging noises and hearing Jon say, "Geez, get a room you two."  
Jon and Colby left the room and Joe sat down beside me. "I want to take you somewhere tonight."  
"Oh yeah? Where?"  
"It's a surprise but you are going to love it."  
"Alright. I'll meet up with you after RAW?"  
He nodded and left to get ready for RAW. Please let tonight be a good night.

I sat with some of the other Divas and watched as Roman started off RAW tonight. He was going to have a segment with Daniel Bryan and I was scared about it. Roman's music hit and the crowd erupted. Luckily, I saw a bunch of cheering fans and I hoped that Roman saw them too. He walked down to the ring and did his segment with Daniel. It was a great segment. Then Triple H and the rest of The Authority came out and told them that Roman and Daniel would tag in a match up next against Kane and The Big Show. I knew they were going to put on a great match. One that would hopefully help get the support of the fans for Roman.

Joe came backstage after his match. Daniel and Roman won by DQ and then he beat up The Big Show and Kane. Daniel kicked Roman in the face and they had a confrontation. Then The Authority made another match for tonight. Roman and Daniel would tag again to face Kane, The Big Show, J&J Security and Seth Rollins. Joe looked happy when he entered backstage. He had a good segment and a good match. I was glad to see him smiling once again.  
"Hey."  
"Hey."  
He kissed me and sat down in a chair. "How is Colby doing?"  
"He's doing well. Probably going to cheat to get the victory as always though."  
"Probably."  
We watched the match as J&J attacked Ryback and earning him the victory but Seth delivered a Curb Stomp to Ryback and RAW went to commercial break. Joe, Jon, Colby and I all watched the rest of RAW together. Jon had a match later tonight and then Joe and Colby had their match too. But all four of us couldn't wait to see if Sting would show up tonight to accept Triple H's challenge to show up at Fastlane. We watched the segment with a lot of other Superstars and Divas. When 'I Accept' appeared on the screen, the crowd didn't just erupt, the whole locker room did. Everyone was so excited to possible see Sting go against Triple H at Fastlane. The rest of the night was great for everyone after the Sting announcement. All three guys had great matches and the end of RAW left all three of them in good moods. Joe met up with me after RAW and led me to the car. I couldn't wait to see what he had planned.


	23. The Park

We pulled up in front of an abandoned amusement park. I wasn't sure why we were here but I followed after him anyways. Joe took my hand and led me over to the entrance of the park. Joe told me to wait a minute before climbing the gate at the entrance. Soon after, the gates opened and I walked inside. Joe shut off the security cameras and took my hand, leading me further into the park.  
"Joe, what are we doing here?"  
"Just trust me."  
I huddled into my coat as Joe led me further and further down the pathways in the park. We finally arrived at a building and Joe stopped in front of it. He took a key from his pocket and opened the doors to the building. I walked inside and Joe flipped on the lights.  
"Wow, it's beautiful."  
I took in my surroundings as I took in the beauty of the place. It looked to be an Italian restaurant that they had in the park. The place had collected some dust from not being used over the winter but it was still beautiful.  
"Will you have dinner with me tonight, Miss Clay?"  
"I would love to."  
Joe sat me down and went to the kitchen for awhile. We sat and ate the most delicious Italian food I had ever eaten. We washed up the place and left some cash on one of the seats before exploring the rest of the park. The park was more beautiful than I could have even imagined.  
"So, how did you find this place and know how to break in?"  
"Jon used to grow up around here and would sneak in all the time. He took Colby and I with him the last time we were here. I just get so lost in how beautiful it is when it is quiet and no people are around. It's peaceful here."  
"Yeah, it is."  
He smiled and looked down at me. We kissed and then looked around for a little while longer before closing up the park and leaving. We went back to our hotel and Joe left me at my door to go to bed. I walked in and I couldn't contain my happiness. It had been the best night I had ever had. I had to call and tell Caroline all about it.

"You broke into a amusement park?"  
"Yeah." I told her with a smile on my face.  
"I'm surprised you didn't get arrested."  
She didn't seem happy.  
"Are you not happy for me?"  
"He could have gotten you in a lot of trouble."  
"Do you happen to recall how I even met Joe? It isn't the first time I put myself in a possibly dangerous situation."  
"I know, I just...just be careful. You're playing a dangerous game, Evanna. I know you guys like each other and everything but in an instant he could break your heart. I just want you to be prepared if that happens."  
"How do you know that is going to happen?"  
"You met because you broke in to meet him as his fan. He could one day see you as just that. I'm just trying to help. I'm sorry if this offends you but I just don't want to see you get hurt."  
I hung up soon after that. Was Caroline right? Is it possible that I was just Joe's flavor of the month? Was I just a fling to him? Was I just a fan?


	24. Fastlane

~February 24, 2015~

As the weeks passed by, I couldn't get what Caroline said out of my mind. I pretended like everything was ok but in my mind, I wasn't. What if this wasn't real? What if one day Joe decides that he is bored with me? I just go back to my normal life with my normal job and more day to day activities? I don't know if I could do that. I hadn't gotten attached and used to Joe's presence and if all of this vanished before my eyes like thin air, I don't what would happen. I would crack, I would lose it, I would break. I hated that. I hated that I couldn't just leave. I hated that I become attached to the WWE, attached to Jon and Colby and especially attached to Joe. I hated it. It was like a drug. He was like a drug that I couldn't escape from. And that scared me more than anything.  
"Evanna?"  
I looked over to see Joe smiling at me. We were on our way to the arena for Fastlane and I was sitting next to Joe in the car as Jon drove.  
"Yeah?"  
"You ok?"  
"Yeah, I'm fine. Why?"  
"You've just been really quiet."  
"I'm good."  
"Are you getting homesick?"  
"What?"  
"Well, it's just that you haven't been home in a long time. I know I get homesick sometimes."  
"I'm alright. I promise."  
He nodded but he didn't look convinced. I wished I was homesick. It would make this a lot easier.

Joe left me to go and get ready for his match after Jon's match finished and I was relieved not to be under his scrutinizing gaze anymore. Jon came backstage and sat down next to me.  
"Having fun? Are you excited for Joe's match?"  
And I just lost it. I have no idea why or what triggered it but I just started crying. Everyone started to stare and get concerned but I just kept crying. Jon grabbed my arm and led me into an empty locker room. He sat me down and forced me to look at him.  
"What's wrong? Did I say something wrong?"  
I shook my head and put my head on his shoulder. He didn't know what was wrong with me but just held me there for awhile until I stopped crying. The match was on in the locker room and I watched as Roman got in the ring. Tears started to fall again and I think Jon figured out why.  
"Did something happen between you and Joe?"  
I reluctantly nodded.  
"Did he hurt you?"  
I shook my head.  
"Then what is wrong?"  
"...This is all a game to him, isn't it?"  
"What?"  
"I'm just a fan, Jon. That's all I will ever be to him. Just a fling for awhile and then he will get bored of me. I never saw it. Or didn't want to see it. One day, I'm not going to be here anymore and you guys will move on with your lives but I'll be the one left broken."  
Jon forced me to look at him. "That is not true."  
"Isn't it? Why did Joe invite me to stay that first night I met? I was a pretty face. I was a fan. Probably easy to have for awhile. Easy to manipulate into giving up everything to be with him for a couple of months. Then he can get rid of me just as easily. That's all I am to him, Jon. I'm a fan. That's all I will ever be."  
"What makes you say that?"  
"Because it's the truth."  
He shook his head. "He loves you. I know he does. I can see it on his face. I am his best friend and I know for a fact that he has never looked at another girl the same way he looks at you."  
"...You mean that?"  
He smiled. "Yes. I do. You're not just some fan to him. You're more."  
The worry and pain started to lift off my shoulders. Caroline was wrong. What did she know anyways? She wasn't here. She didn't see what we were like. She was just going off her own interpretation. I knew she was just being a concerned friend but she was wrong. I wasn't just a fan and I was worried over nothing. Jon and I watched the rest of the match together. Roman came out victorious and all the worries of tonight vanished.


	25. After RAW

After Fastlane, Joe couldn't have been in a better mood. He was happy and carefree. I knew he was going to win the title at Wrestlemania. Why wouldn't he? He was the perfect person to win it. WWE told him that he would be in a rivalry with Brock and that would be building up to Mania. We were all so excited for him. After RAW, Joe took me to dinner and we had a really nice time. I couldn't believe once again that this was actually my life. I was once just fan and now I was dating the man that helped make me fall in love with it in the first place. It was like a dream. A dream that I didn't want to end.  
"I had a nice time tonight." I told Joe as we got to my door.  
"I'm glad. I had a nice time too."  
We kissed and I started to go into my hotel room.  
"Eve?"  
I turned to look at him. "Yeah?"  
He rubbed the back of his neck. He was was freaking out. I could tell.  
"Um, so, I..."  
"What is it?"  
He looked me dead in the eyes. "Goodnight."  
He walked away and it left me very confused. What did he want to say? I decided to shake it off. I was tired and obviously whatever he had to say could wait. I got ready for bed and went to sleep.

I woke up to the sound of my phone ringing and checked to see exactly who it was. Joe's caller id appeared and I answered.  
"Hello?"  
"Sorry for waking you but I'm outside your door. Can you come out here?"  
I rubbed my eyes and got out of bed. I went out into the hallway to see Joe looking really flustered.  
"What's up?"  
"It's about what I was going to tell you."  
"Alright?"  
"I'm not sure how you might take it."  
"Just say what you need to say." I wanted so badly for him to say it. My bed was calling my name.  
"I'm in love with you, Evanna Clay."  
Ok, not what I was expecting. "Um, what?"  
"You don't have to feel the same way but that's how I feel."  
Well, this was a surprise. Maybe Jon really was right. I wasn't just a fan. Joe Anoa'i was in love with me.

"So, you're in love with me?"  
He nodded. "Kind of the whole point of saying it."  
"To be honest, I didn't think that was what you were going to say."  
"What did you think I was going to say?"  
"It's stupid."  
"Can't be as stupid as waking you up to tell you I love you in the middle of the night."  
"Caroline put this stupid idea in my head that I was just a fling to you. That I didn't mean anything to you."  
"What?"  
"Yeah, it's so dumb."  
"Did you believe her?"  
"What?"  
"I asked, did you believe her?"  
"...Yeah. I did."  
"You know you mean more to me than that. You're not just some girl, Evanna. Not just some fling. I'm in love you."  
"But don't you find it kind of weird that I was a crazed fan that broke into your locker room?"  
He laughed. "I'll admit, it's not the ideal way to meet someone but, I'm glad it happened. Otherwise, I would have never met you."  
I smiled. I was taking a risk. I never took a lot of them and when I did, it felt like I was jumping off a cliff. I was scared to do it but somehow, I ended up doing it anyways. I knew what I was about to say to him might make or break me but I had to be honest. I had to tell him.  
"I love you too."

I stayed up waiting for the little green dot next to Caroline's name to pop up on Skype. Finally it did and I called her.  
"Evanna? It's really early."  
She was still in her pajamas and looked only half awake.  
"I'm sorry but I need to talk to you."  
"What's up? Did something happen with Joe?"  
"Yeah. He told me he was in love with me."  
"He said what?"  
"Yeah. And I was all worried about what you said about me just being a fan. I talked to him about it. You were wrong."  
"Do you love him back?"  
"Of course. I, I really love him. And I know that you think I'm putting myself in danger but I hope you can be happy for me."  
She sighed. "Of course I am. I just want you to be happy and not get hurt. You've always been like as sister to me. I just want to make sure you aren't making a mistake."  
"I know. I get it. I'm really happy with him."  
"As long as he doesn't get you in trouble, he's alright with me."  
I was so happy to get Caroline's approval. She was like family to me and I was happy that she was happy for me. We talked for a little while longer and then I got ready to leave the hotel happier than I had ever been.


	26. Sick

~March 9, 2015~

Roman was pretty upset when WWE came knocking at the door telling him that he would longer be winning the championship at Wrestlemania. We were all pretty sad. Even Colby who was going to win the title.  
"I'm sorry man, I really am."  
"It's alright, Colby. I'll get my shot and when I do, I'm taking it from you."  
He laughed. "Whenever you want."  
We hung out before RAW until it was time for the guys to go and get ready for what they were doing for the night. I was excited for this RAW and I couldn't wait to see what went down.

After RAW, we all went out to pick something to eat and then spent our time in the hotel watching movies. Jon and Colby fell asleep early but Joe and I stayed up awhile after. Joe was still pretty bummed out about the title so I decided to cheer him up.  
"Hey, I have an idea."  
"Ok."  
"I heard there is a indoor pool. We don't we go for a swim."  
"I don't know. I think it might be closed."  
"Well, it isn't the first time we've broken in somewhere is it?"  
He grinned. "Ok."  
We got up and stepped over Jon and Colby before heading into the lobby. Joe distracted the person at the counter while I grabbed the key and shut off the cameras at the pool. After I was finished, we headed to the pool and unlocked the door. It was huge. We had bathing suits on under our clothes and we jumped in. We laughed and swam around and I had such a fun time. That was until the attendant at the counter realized what happened and we saw him walking towards the pool.  
"Evanna, run."  
I looked to see what Joe was talking about. I saw him now and we grabbed our clothes and ran out into the cold night air as the attendant walked in.  
"Hey! Stop!"  
We ran around the hotel and got back into our room. I was freezing, probably was going to sick. Joe got me a couple of his clothes to go over mine and he held me all night as I froze. I was so cold and I couldn't get warm. But I was happy that it seemed Joe was feeling better.

I woke up the next morning burning up and sweating. Yep, I was sick. And we had to leave to head to Smackdown but I felt all kinds of terrible. I didn't want to get up so I just kept my eyes closed, hoping sleep would take over once again.  
"What are we supposed to do with her?" I heard in the room.  
"I don't know. We have to leave in a little bit but she looks terrible."  
"Joe didn't tell you what happened?"  
"No, he just told me she started freezing last night and that was all he would tell me."  
"I heard some kids were at the pool passed hours and ran off when an employee tried to stop them. Do you think that was Joe and Evanna?"  
"Might of been. Joe told me he helped Evanna sneak into the amusement park."  
"What? Are you serious? He is going to get in her put in jail."  
"I don't know. Joe said everything went smoothly."  
"Still, though. He has got a dangerous thing going here."  
I finally opened my eyes to see Jon and Colby standing next to my bed. "You know that I can hear everything you're saying."  
They both looked at each other. They knew they had been caught.  
"Hey, how are you feeling?" Colby said as he sat down next to me.  
"Awful."  
"Yeah, Joe went to get you some stuff. May have to take you to a hospital."  
"Ugh, no. I don't want to go to a hospital."  
"You have to. You were tossing and turning all night. You're too sick."  
"I'll just take something and then I will be ok."  
I heard the door open and watched Joe walk in. "How is she?"  
"I'm fine."  
Joe looked at me and shook his head. "We need to get her to a hospital. Help me get her in the car."  
"I'm fine. And I'm not going to a hospital."  
I got off the bed and as soon as I started to walk, I fell only to have Colby catch me. Joe came over to me and picked me up in his arms. He put me in the car and drove me to the hospital.


	27. Hospital Time

I woke up in a bright room and lots of beeping sounds were going off around me. I sat up slowly and looked around. Colby was sitting next to me in a chair reading some book. When I sat up, his eyes went to me and he smiled.  
"Hey, you're awake."  
"Where am I?"  
"The hospital. Once you got here, they put you on some heavy stuff and it knocked you right out."  
I looked around the rest of the room. "Where's Joe?"  
"He left to Smackdown. He stayed with you as long as he could but eventually he had to leave. I didn't have to be there so I stayed with you."  
"Oh."  
I rested myself back on the bed and was about to fall back asleep when the door busted open and in walked Caroline.  
"Caroline?"  
Colby looked guilty. "Yeah, I forgot to mention her. She showed up awhile ago."  
I looked at Caroline and she looked as mad as ever.  
"Colby called and said you ended up in the hospital. Let me guess. It had something to do with Joe, right?"  
Colby put down his book. "I'm going to let you two talk."  
Colby left and I wish he had taken me with him. But I had to stay. Stupid Colby.  
I turned back to Caroline. "It's just a cold. Don't worry about it."  
"Just a cold?" She scoffed. "It wasn't just a cold, Evanna. It was serious. You were running a fever and sweating. It wasn't good. And it is all because you decided to go into the pool at night."  
"Would you lay off?"  
"No, I won't. Because he is ruining your life. Can't you see that? You broke into a pool and now you are in a hospital bed because of him. You haven't shown up to work. Though you have been doing it, Gregory is getting tired of your absence. He even came by the house saying that if you didn't come home soon, he might have to consider firing you."  
"He won't. His whole business depends on me."  
"He can find a replacement and then you won't have a job. Do you want that to happen?"  
"Maybe I do."  
She threw up her hands. "Can't you see what he is doing to you? He is ruining your life and I don't know if you are blind to it or you just don't care. Either way, he is going to ruin and I won't be there to pick up the pieces."  
"Fine, I don't need you to."  
"Fine."  
She started to leave.  
"Who asked you to care, anyways?"  
She sighed and looked at me. "Sadly, when I became your friend, the caring about you kind of just came with it."  
She left the room and I fell back on my bed. Colby walked in the door and shook his head.  
"What?"  
"I kind of heard what happened. She is right you know. You're wasting your life on him."  
"I'm not wasting my life on him. I'm in love with him."  
"Who said that meant to put the rest of your life on hold? You know Joe would agree with me and Caroline."  
"Can you just leave, please? I'm tired."  
"Ok, I'll go. Just think about what we said ok?"  
He left and tried to let sleep take me over. I knew that they were right. But the fact of the matter was, I didn't want them to be.

In the morning, Colby came back and we talked for a long time. It was a lot of fun hanging out with Colby. The doctor came in and told me that I could leave in the next day or so and I was excited. It meant that I didn't have to stay another minute in this stupid hospital and that I could see Joe again. Caroline called and I talked to her for a long time, apologize profusely. I told her that I saw where she was coming from and we made up. I was glad that she didn't stay mad at me for long. I spent of the rest of the day watching tv with Colby until visiting hours ended and I fell asleep quickly happy that I was getting closer and closer to seeing Joe once again.


	28. Hall of Fame

~March 27, 2015~

After getting out of the hospital, Gregory called to check and see if I was ok. I told him that I was and he was happy. But then he fired me. He told me that he understood that I seemed happier now that I was with Joe and travelling with him. Sometimes we needed a change and that it was alright for me to want this change. He told me that he hoped that one day, I would want to come back and work with him once again and that the door was always open. I always knew Gregory was the best boss but this took the cake. I was sad that I was 'fired' but I knew in my heart that this is what I wanted to be doing right now. Wrestlemania week was coming up and I was so excited. I had never been and I couldn't believe that I was actually going. I was also going to be going to the Hall of Fame and I got excited when Joe asked me to be his date. I was out dress shopping with some of the other Divas I had gotten close to but I wasn't exactly sure what I wanted.  
"Just pick something that you like. Pick something that when you look at yourself wearing it, you feel different. You feel like you."  
I had tried on so many dresses. Why was this so hard? Dress after dress and still I couldn't find anything to wear. Maybe they were right. Maybe I just needed to find a dress that I loved. And that was when I saw it. This gorgeous black and gold dress that as soon as my eyes saw it, I knew it was the one. I tried it on and that was it. This was the dress. I bought it and a couple of other things I needed before leaving the store. Tomorrow night was going to be spectacular.

I got ready in my hotel room and worked for hours on my appearance for the Hall of Fame. I wasn't normally like that but tonight was special. Tonight was the night I had been waiting for. I finally got ready enough and did a once over in the mirror. (<http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=168707254>) There, perfect. I walked out the door and went to the arena. I was supposed to meet the boys there. I hope Joe liked what he saw. When I got there, people were lined up waiting to get in and I went to the backstage entrance where I would meet up with Joe and Jon. I walked into the backstage area to see the guys talking with their backs turned to me.  
"Ahem." I cleared my throat and they all turned around to look at me. They looked stunned.  
"Well, well, well, looks like you know how to clean up nicely." Jon said as smirked at me.  
Joe hit his chest. "Sorry, but this gorgeous lady is my date tonight."  
I smiled and he kissed me and took my hand. Joe and I walked onto the red carpet first and we made our way around the interviews. Joe kept referring to me as his girlfriend and I loved the sound of it. We finally finished and sat in our seats and I watched as legends walked among us. It was so amazing to see all of the people I had watched matches of. Several of them talked with Joe and I. I was mesmerized by it all and Joe could tell.  
"You look like you're in heaven."  
"I am."  
I heard him chuckle and he kissed my cheek. The ceremony started and I couldn't wait to watch it. People booed Roman when his name was mentioned and I couldn't believe how rude this crowd was being. Booing at a Hall of Fame ceremony? Really? I looked to see him trying to force a smile and I squeezed his hand. His smile then became a little less forced but it still hurt to see him sad. The rest of the ceremony went on and though the fans continued to be rude throughout most of it, I tried to enjoy it as best as I could. I was here at the Hall of Fame, with Joe Anoa'i, as his date. What more could a girl ask for, right?

After the ceremony, the boys wanted to go grab drinks. I wanted to go back to the hotel so Joe dropped me off first before he went to the bar. He walked me back to my hotel room and we said goodnight.  
"I'm sorry about the fans."  
He forced a smile. "It's fine. You're still my number one, right? Always going to root for me even when no one else is?"  
I laughed. "Of course. I told you I would."  
He laughed and it wasn't forced. He kissed me and as I was about to walk in, Joe pulled me back to him.  
"I have a question I need to ask you."  
"Alright?"  
"WWE is heading to Europe in a couple days. Would you like to go with me?"  
Europe? He was asking me to go to Europe with him? That was a long way from home. It was one thing to travel around the country but all the way around the world?  
"You can take some time to think about it if you want."  
"No, it sounds fun. I would love to go."  
"Yeah?"  
I nodded. He kissed me once more before leaving. I was on Cloud Nine.

"He asked you to what?!"  
"Yeah, I know."  
I was on a Skype call with Caroline. I knew we didn't usually agree on mine and Joe's relationship but she was my best friend and I needed to tell someone.  
"Europe is a long way from here."  
"But I did always say that I wanted to travel."  
"Yeah but you'll be gone for awhile. Don't you think that it is kind of huge step to go all the way to Europe with him?"  
"Maybe but I'm happy and I hope you are happy for me."  
"I am, I just, travelling across the globe with him is big. Don't you think you need to think about this first?"  
"Caroline, you are always telling me to be more spontaneous. This is spontaneous."  
"I meant more like getting sprinkles on your ice cream not travelling across the world with some guy."  
"He isn't some guy."  
She sighed. "Just keep in touch while you're there, ok?"  
"What? Do you not trust him to take care of me?"  
"No...maybe. I just want you to be safe."  
"I will. And don't worry. It's just a trip. What could happen?"


	29. Wrestlemania

~March 28, 2o15~

Wrestlemania so far had been the best night of my life. Joe had gotten me front row seats to the event and it was the best. Everything about this night had been the best. It was time for the Main Event and I was so worried. What would happen when Seth would take the title? What would Roman be like? What would Joe be like? Roman's theme hit and he walked down stairs and got in the ring. He winked at me in the front row and then hit his fist in the middle of the ring and the fireworks hit. Brock was up next and he came out to the ring. It was a brutal match up and my heart would stop beating every so often when he would get injured. The match looked to be coming to a close. Both men were down and I didn't know what was going to happen. And that was when Seth's music hit. He ran down to the ring as fast as he could and cashed in his briefcase, now turning the match into a Triple Threat. Seth dominated the ring for a bit until Brock got some momentum only to be taken out by Roman. Seth took out Roman and I cried out. I knew who was taking the title but it still hurt as Seth got the three count and became the new WWE World Heavyweight Champion. Seth celebrated and I watched Roman as he looked so distraught and I knew that it was real. It wasn't fake. He had worked so hard only to have it taken away from him. He stood up and walked towards backstage and I walked towards the barricades near the stage. I showed them the pass Joe gave me and got led to backstage. I looked around for Joe and found him getting congratulated by some people. He saw me and started to walk my way when he immediately got swarmed by a bunch of fans.  
"You did so great, Roman!" One fan said.  
"Yeah! You were fantastic!" Another said.  
"So much better than Seth!" Another one said.  
He smiled and started taking pictures and signing autographs. For some reason as I looked at the scene, a lump formed in my throat. Because that was what I was to Joe in the beginning. I was a crazed fan that swarmed around him. I knew that he said he loved me but a part of me still saw myself as just being a fan. No matter how many times Joe told me he loved me, I couldn't shake the feeling that I might have been a fan all along.

"Hey, you ran off. Sorry about the fans."  
Joe found me in catering as Wrestlemania was being packed away.  
"Yeah, sorry."  
"You look sad. What's wrong?"  
"Nothing."  
"It doesn't look like nothing."  
I sighed. "Just, when I saw you with those fans..."  
"You got jealous?" He smirked.  
I playfully pushed him. "What? No."  
"Because it's ok if you are."  
"I'm not jealous. I just, what is this, Joe?"  
"What is what?"  
"Our relationship? Is it just you taking pity on me? You know, the ultimate fan experience or something?"  
"Evanna, I've told you..."  
"I know, you've told me before that I'm not a fling but sometimes, I just feel that way, you know? It's hard to believe that you could even love with a crazed fan like me."  
He stifled a laugh. "Evanna, look at me."  
"No."  
"Evanna." He said more forcefully.  
I looked at him and he was smiling. "What?"  
"I am in love with you. Alright? If I wasn't, why would I ask you to go to Europe with me? I love you so much. You don't even know how much in love with you I am. Crazed fan or not, I'm yours. Take that for what it is. You absolutely have nothing to worry about. I'm not going anywhere."  
I smiled and turned away from him. Why did I doubt his love for me? Why couldn't I see that he loved me? Why couldn't I accept that I wasn't just a fan?


	30. Europe

~April 8, 2015~

We arrived in Scotland early in the morning and I took in all of the sites around me. It was beautiful. The grass was so green and the scenery was gorgeous. I couldn't even believe I was here! I was actually in Europe!  
"Do you like it?"  
I turned to see the Colby and Jon with smirks on their faces as they looked at me. Joe had to stay behind in the U.S for SmackDown but I would meet up with him in Ireland tomorrow. He didn't want me missing out on anything in Europe and told me to go to Scotland with Jon and Colby.  
"I love it!"  
They laughed and walked passed me and headed into our hotel. I walked in with them and took in my surroundings. It was even more lovely inside. Why was it so beautiful here? We didn't have anything like this in America.  
"Evanna?"  
I looked to see the boys waiting for me. I rushed over to their sides and we headed to our rooms. The boys were taking me sight seeing before they had to get ready for a live show they had tonight and I couldn't wait to see more of this magnificent place.

The boys showed me around Scotland and as we traveled more and more, the place just became more and more amazing. It was such a great place to be. The sights were fantastic and so pretty. I couldn't even believe I was here looking at places I had only seen in books. It was unreal. Later, we had lunch and then the guys had to go back to the hotel and get ready for the live show. I decided to hang out on the streets of Scotland instead of going to the show. I wanted to take in this place as much as I could. I walked down the streets to see a bunch of different shops that lined up next to one another. But one store caught my eye. It looked like an old store, like it had been there for hundreds of years. It was almost out of place with the rest of the shops next to it. I went to it and walked inside. The store was covered with books and plants all around. I walked around the store and looked at each plant and book they had. I picked one of the plants up that looked really pretty.  
"Are you interested in buying that?"  
I whipped around to see a woman walking down a flight of stairs in the back of the shop. She must be the shop keeper. She was older, with gray hair mixed in with her darker hair color. She looked to be about fifty or so. I went over to cash register set up and pulled out my money to purchase the plant.  
"Ah, you're buying a thistle. Good choice."  
"Thank you. I thought it was very pretty."  
"You know the story of the thistle, right?"  
"No, ma'am. I don't think I do."  
"Well, according to legend, there was an invading Norse army was trying to sneak up on us one night. One of the Norse soldiers was barefoot and stepped on one of these, causing him terrible pain. He was in so much pain, that he yelled out, alerting all of the Scottish soldiers to his presence."  
"Wow, that's so cool."  
She nodded. "I love this plant. It makes me feel, safe. I feel like as long as this plant surrounds my shop, I am untouched. I know it seems silly but that is just how I feel. I hope that this plant can keep you safe as well, miss."  
"Thank you very much."  
I left the shop with my plant and went back to the hotel for the night. I set my plant on my bedside table and turned in for the night. That woman really believe in the legend of the plant. I wasn't as believable in that kind of stuff. But as I started to close my eyes to go to sleep, I did feel somewhat safer with my plant sitting next to me. I wasn't sure why I felt this way but for some odd reason, I felt as though nothing could touch me and I fell asleep quicker that night than I ever had before.


	31. Ireland and England

~April 9, 2015~

Jon and Colby dropped me off at the airport so that I could board my plane to go to Ireland. Jon and Colby had separate event from Joe so I wouldn't be seeing them until RAW. I boarded my plane with my plant in my lap and took off towards Ireland.

Joe met me at the airport and I was so happy to see him. He helped me with my stuff and we grabbed a cab to go to the hotel.  
"What's that?" He asked, pointing at my plant.  
"I bought it in Scotland. The lady in the shop told me that it helped alert Scottish soldiers of Norse soldiers trying to sneak up on them because one of the Norse soldiers was barefoot and stepped on it. It's really cool. She said that she feels this plant keeps people safe."  
He smiled. "That's very cool."  
I could tell he was lying, probably thinking me mad but I didn't care. I loved this plant. It did somehow give me a sense of safeness. I didn't care if Joe thought it was silly. It wasn't silly to me. We arrived at the hotel and put our stuff in our rooms and went sight seeing before the live event tonight. Ireland was even prettier than Scotland. I didn't imagine any place could be more magnificent than Scotland but this was it. We went around some of the stores and Joe bought me a bracelet in one of the jewelry shops before we went to the arena for the live event. He did amazing in his match and then afterwards, we went back to hotel because we had to leave to go to Belfast in the morning. I went to bed and had amazing dreams of what the rest of the tour would be like from here on out.

~April 13, 2015~

The rest of the stops were filled with Joe showing me around and going to events. Each place was more beautiful than the last and I was having fun with my amazing and gorgeous tour guide. It was awesome to see all the different sites and cultures each place had. Joe had an event this afternoon in Leeds and then RAW was in London tonight. Joe wanted me to be able to explore some of London before the show tonight so I left to London while Joe stayed in Leeds for the live event. I met up with Jon and Colby and they took me around some of the major hot spots that London had to offer. We went around for awhile and then we had lunch at a local pub.  
"So, how has Europe been?" Colby asked as we sat down at our table.  
"Fantastic. I never knew anything could be more beautiful."  
"Well, I am glad you are having a good time. Joe been treating you well?"  
"Always."  
"I'm actually surprised he brought you."  
"Why?"  
"It's just, that's a huge step, don't you think? I mean, it is across the world and to ask you to come with him...it's nothing."  
"What?"  
"It's nothing. I shouldn't have said anything."  
"Colby, come on. Tell me."  
Jon sighed. "Joe has had girls before you. We've seen him take these girls on trips with him. But never across the globe. Maybe a couple of shows here and there. But you have been travelling with him for months now. And now you are in Europe. It's just different and sort of unusual for him to do this sort of thing is all Colby is trying to say."  
"Exactly. That is what I was trying to say. We have just never seen him like this. He must really love you."  
To hear them say these things made me happy. I was different. I was not like the other girls. that made me feel special. I felt like I was floating on air. I was different.

We met up with Joe at RAW and I was still happy about what was said during lunch today. I know it seemed stupid to get so happy over it but I couldn't help it. It was something I had been needing to hear for a long time. I need to hear that I was somehow different. That I wasn't just a girl Joe had a long for awhile. This trip did mean something. And all my troubles lifted off my shoulders and I was truly on Cloud Nine. RAW went perfectly and then we had to go back to the hotel for the night. We again had an early morning with events filling up our next days in Europe. Joe had a SmackDown taping tomorrow while Jon and Colby would leave us once again to go to Bournemouth for their live event. We wouldn't be seeing them until we were back in the U.S and I was sad that they were leaving us so soon. I said goodbye to them because we probably wouldn't be seeing each other in the morning and headed off to bed for the night.


	32. One Last Stop

~April, 19, 2015~

The tour was over and I was sad to see it end. Today was the day we would be going back home to the U.S. I didn't want to leave but I knew that it was time to go home. Joe took us to the airport to board our plane to go back home. He bought our tickets and we boarder the plane. As it took off, I cried as I watched Europe disappear before my very eyes. The flight attendant came on to the speakers.  
"Welcome passengers. Our flight to Paris, France will take us about an hour and a half. Enjoy your flight."  
I replayed the message in my head. Paris? I turned to Joe and he was smiling from ear to ear.  
"Joe? Why did she just say Paris?"  
He laughed. "We're making one last stop before we go back to America. You have been to a lot of places during this tour but you haven't been to Paris."  
I started to cry happy tears. "Joe."  
He laughed and hugged me. I was so happy. Paris was somewhere I had always wanted to go. I had seen so many pictures of Paris and always dreamed of it. And now I would be able to see it up close. We landed in France and my heart rate picked up as I looked outside my window. It was the most beautiful place I had seen on this entire tour. Though the other places were great and I loved each and every one of them, this was my dream place. This was the place that I always wanted to visit. I got off the plane and Joe showed me all the major sites. We ate lunch and we talked and laughed. I never knew that a day could be as perfect as this one. Then, in the late hours of the afternoon, Joe finally took me to The Eiffel Tower. It was even better than it was in pictures. It was gorgeous. We went into the tower and I was enthralled by it all. It was amazing. I couldn't believe I was even here. It was the best day of my life.


	33. Evanna (Joe's POV)

I watched as she looked around the tower. She was like a little kid in a candy store. She was so happy and as I looked at her, it made me feel happy. She was so beautiful. I was glad that I decided to come here. I was glad I had invited her to Europe. I was glad that I had met her. I had never felt this way before. She was different than any other girl I had dated before. She meant more to me than anything else on this entire planet. It was weird feeling this way. I had only know the woman for a short while now but I felt like I had known her for years upon years. When I am around her, I feel like a different person, a better person. She's my best friend and at the same time, I'm completely in love with her.  
"Joe, you've got to see this!"  
She tugged on my hand and I followed her over to where she asked me to go. She led me over to one of the sides and the view was spectacular.  
"Isn't it beautiful? Just look at it. You can see everything from up here."  
"It's nice. But it isn't as beautiful as you."  
She turned to me and playfully punched my shoulder. "That was corny."  
She went back to looking at the view. It was corny but I had meant it. I couldn't help it. Evanna was beautiful. More beautiful than anyone I had ever met. I laughed and looked at the view with her.  
"What are you laughing at?"  
"Nothing. Just myself."  
"What about yourself? What's so funny?"  
"Just how much in love with you I am."  
I could see that shocked her a bit and I smiled at her reaction. I turned her towards me and we kissed. We left the tower shortly after that to board our plane to go back to America. Evanna fell asleep on my shoulder on the way there and I couldn't think of a better day than this.


	34. Announcements

~April 27, 2015~

Joe got told last week that he would be in a fatal four way with Seth, Randy and Dean for the WWE World Heavyweight Championship. Everyone was excited to see all four men battle it out. But there was just one problem, WWE wasn't sure who exactly they wanted to win. It would be told to them later this week or early next week. Everyone was also on edge because of this. Joe especially. I knew he was still sad about not winning at Wrestlemania so he was always on edge whenever someone would mention the match at Payback. We were all in the locker room before RAW and it was very silent. This is the way it had been since the announcement of the match.  
Colby broke the silence. "This is ridiculous. Why are we so stressed about all of this? WWE is going to pick who they think will best represent the company and that will be the end of it. This silence is stupid and uncomfortable."  
I spoke up next. "I agree. You guys are stressing out over nothing. Whether all three of you are champions or all three of you are without titles, you three guys rule the company. You are worrying over nothing."  
Joe turned to me. "It's a title, Evanna. It means everything. Which ever wrestler holds that title, is automatically representing this company. It's a big deal."  
"All three of you represent the company. Any wrestler in this building represents the company. Any person hired by the WWE represents this company, title or not. Just because you don't have a title, doesn't mean you don't somehow represent the WWE."  
"Evanna's right. Just because I hold the title, doesn't make you any less of a wrestler than I am."  
Joe stood. "I can't deal with you guys right now."  
Joe left the room and I felt bad for him but he was worrying over nothing. Whether he won the title at Payback or not, he would still be champion one day. I heard Skype go off on my computer and saw Caroline's name come up on the screen. Colby and Jon stayed in the room and put in their headphones. I answered the call and Caroline's face popped up on the screen.  
"Hey."  
"Hey. So listen, I have something very important to tell you."  
"Ok. What's up?"  
"There is this amazing job opportunity back here at home. It is a funeral home looking to sell the place to anyone who is willing to buy it. They just don't want it anymore and are selling it for really cheap."  
"I don't know if I want to own a funeral home."  
"What are you talking about? Of course you do. You talked about own your own business for years. Now you can."  
"I just don't think I want to now."  
She looked mad. "This is because of Joe, isn't it?"  
"Caroline..."  
"No, don't even. I know it is because of him. He's got you wrapped around his finger and you don't even see it. You talked all the time about owning your own place and you're giving it all up for him. I don't even know why I try with you anymore, Evanna. All your dreams, your livelihood, everything. You just give it up for him."  
Now I was getting angry. "How many times did you tell me to go out and do something that I loved to do? How many times did you tell me to stop being so safe and doing something spontaneous? How many times did you tell me to go out and live instead of being cooped up in my normal lifestyle? Now that I'm actually doing something about it, you get mad? You know what, Caroline? I don't need you or your crap. Joe loves me. He even took me all the way to Europe. And you know what? We had a fantastic time. And I'm actually having the time of my life with him. We might even have a future together. Who knows? But at least with him, I can see a future worth living instead of the future of being stuck in the same normal and boring routine. Goodbye."  
I hit end and took a deep breath. I felt like crying but at the same time, it felt good to get that off my chest.  
"You mean that?"  
I turned to look at Jon and Colby. They both were looking at me with their headphones out.  
"Yeah, I did."  
Colby cleared his throat. "Look, I don't know what the future holds but, I agree with Caroline on this one. You shouldn't give up your dreams for Joe. Though I do love how happy you make him, if you continue to give up everything for him, you're resent him."  
Jon started in too. "I agree. It's great that you guys are happy but I think if you give up everything you wanted in life for him, you'll hate him. I think that you need to sit down and figure it all out before you just settle for Joe."  
"I'm not settling for Joe. I love him. And he loves me. Maybe I'm not the same person I was several months ago. People can change. I can change. And I'm not going to resent him. I know what I want. And there is nothing you guys or Caroline can say to make me change my mind. Now, I'm going to leave. You guys need to get ready for RAW."  
I left the locker room. Maybe I was too harsh but honestly I didn't care. It was my life and I was going to live it the way that I wanted too.


	35. Phone Call (Joe's POV)

I sat waiting for RAW to start. I was so mad that everyone was ganging up on me in the locker room. I knew that I should probably go and apologize but I would do that later. I couldn't deal with it right now. I heard my phone rang and looked at the caller.  
"Hello."  
"Hi. Listen, I need to talk to you."  
"Yeah, what about?"  
"It's about Evanna."  
"What about Evanna?"  
"She has got it in her head there is some kind of future with you. She has a dream to own her very own funeral home and there is a place that she can buy. But she is giving it up to be with you."  
"Why would she do that?"  
"Because she thinks all she needs is you. I'm concerned. About her and about you. I'm glad that you two are happy but this is going to far."  
"What do you expect me to do?"  
"Break up with her."  
"Break up with her?"  
"Yeah. We all knew this wasn't going to last. You two may love each other now, but over time, she is going to resent you for keeping her locked down."  
"And why are you telling me all of this?"  
"Because I'm a friend who is concerned about you two."  
"Some friend you are."  
"Look, you can hate me all you want but this needs to be ended sooner rather than later. It's better this way. For everyone."  
"What do I even say?"  
"Tell her...tell her she is a fan. A one time thing. She has talked to me about her concerns about being just a fan to you. Tell her she is a one time thing and nothing more."  
"I don't know if I can do that."  
"You have to. Otherwise, it'll hurt more later on."  
The call ended. I had a decision to make. I could either listen to them or I could continue to do what I wanted. One left Evanna with a broken heart and the other, well, it was unsure. I didn't know who was right but I needed to decide what to do. I saw some writers walking towards me and they delivered the bad news that I would not be winning the title. Could this day get any worse?


	36. It's Done

~Evanna's POV~

I waited around after RAW to find Joe and when I saw him, he looked different. Sad almost.  
"Hey."  
He looked at me and I saw pure sadness in his eyes. WWE must have not let him win the title.  
"It's about the title, isn't it?"  
"We need to talk."  
I didn't like the sound of that. "Ok?"  
I followed Joe into one of the empty locker rooms.  
"What's up?"  
"I'm not winning the title."  
"Oh, well, you can win it next time."  
"No, I won't. I won't be winning it for a long time."  
"Well, it's ok. It's not like you won't be winning it sometime in your career."  
"I just, it's hard, you know? I've been working months for this and what do they do? They tell me that I don't need to win it. That I'm not the guy they need me to be. I've tried so hard to be that guy that wins the championship and somehow, here I am. No real competition. No rivalries. No title."  
"I know it may sound so stupid but, you have me. Your number one fan." I didn't know what else to say. Maybe if he knew that I understood and that he wasn't alone in all of this, it would help.  
"And what is this anyways? Are you winning me championships? Are you making me money? No, you're spending it on magic plants and wasted dreams."  
"What?" What was he saying right now? I didn't understand.  
"You stand there and act like you understand what I'm going through. But you don't. You don't understand. You're a fan. Fans don't understand."  
"What?" My heart shattered into a million pieces. "I don't understand."  
"Of course you can't! You can never understand. Let me put it to you simple. You are a one time thing. Nothing more. You act like my world revolves around you. But really, you were just a fling and I'm getting bored. It was a fun time. It truly was. But I'm just done."  
"Joe..."  
"Leave. Go pack your stuff and get out of here."

~Joe's POV~

"Joe..."  
"Leave. Go pack your stuff and get out of here."  
I could here her crying. It hurt so much. I had my back turned towards her. But I was doing this for her. She didn't need to waste her life on me. Not anymore. She had dreams, she had ambition. She needed a life that I couldn't give her. We had our fun but now it was time to face reality. I heard her run out the door and it slammed shut behind her. I sat down and tried to collect myself about what I just did. I let the one person I trusted the most walk out of my life. But it was a good thing. This way, she won't ruin her life because of me. My phone went off and it was a text message.  
'Is it done?'   
'Yeah, it's done. I broke up with her.'  
'Good. It may hurt right now but this is a good thing. It's what is best for both of you.'  
I threw my phone across the room and put my head in my hands. What had I done?


	37. Damage

~May 17, 2015~

As soon as I got back to Ohio, I went straight to Caroline's apartment. I was so distraught. I begged her to forgive me for yelling at her and she forgave me. She helped me throughout the days of crying over what happened with Joe. I still didn't understand what happened. Things were going great between us. Then he sayid the hurtful things he did. What was I supposed to take from that? I didn't understand why he broke my heart. I was at my apartment on the night of Payback. Caroline was staying with me tonight. I needed her here to help me keep sane. This was the first time I had watched WWE since Joe dumped me and I wasn't sure I would be able to handle it on my own. I watched the pay per view intently. Then came Roman's match. He walked down to the ring, looking as he normally did. He looked unfazed. Funny how he can look normal when I'm torn apart. There was a Shield reunion and even though The Shield meant everything, I was unfazed by the reunion. I couldn't have cared less. I watched as Randy Orton got pinned by Seth for the three count. Seth Rollins had retained the WWE World Heavyweight Champion. The zoomed in on Roman and the first time since the pay per view began, I cried. He looked so defeated, so heartbroken. And I knew in that moment, that it wasn't better seeing him like that. If he had looked half as bad as I felt, I would have lost my mind.  
"Turn this crap off, Evanna."  
Caroline turned off the screen.   
"I was watching that."  
"No, you were crying over that. You don't need to be watching him. You need to heal. What he said to you was so wrong and you need to just forget about him for awhile."  
"But, I love him." And that was the truth. I wanted so badly to hate him but I just couldn't. I couldn't stop loving him.  
"Evanna, I know you are hurting but he can't say that stuff to you."  
"I know. But it hurts so bad. You were right. I meant nothing to him."  
I started crying and Caroline came over and held me tight.  
"I know, I know."  
"You warned me to stay away."  
"It's going to be ok, Evanna. I know it hurts right now but you'll get over it and you'll find someone who actually cares about you. He never cared. You were just a one time thing to him. Nothing more."  
Something popped into my head. 'You were just a one time thing. Nothing more.' I had heard these words before. Joe had said them to me. "Caroline, what did you just say?"  
"You were just a one time thing. Nothing more."  
"Joe said that to me."  
"See, like I said. But don't worry, I'm here for you."  
I looked at Caroline. "Did you talk to Joe?"  
"What? What are you talking about? Let's not focus on him."  
"Caroline, did you say something to him?"  
She scoffed. "I don't know what you are talking about. Let's just go find something to do, huh?"  
"You talked to him, didn't you? You said something to him."  
She looked angry. "So what if I did. He was a bad influence on you. All this talk about future and Europe trips. It was getting out of hand."  
"Did you make him break up with me?"  
"Well, I suggested it. It was his decision to break it off. I was just doing what was best for you."  
I stood up quickly. "Best for me? Or best for you?"  
She scoffed. "You were living in a fantasy land, Evanna. When we met Joe, I thought maybe you would go out on one date and then see how different he is in real life than on your television screen. But then you started travelling with him, going to house, breaking into places, going to Europe together, talking about a future you two would never have. I was looking out for you. You were becoming obsessed with him. You have a life here. You have dreams that need to be fulfilled. You were wasting everything on him! You have friends here."  
"Had."  
"What?"  
"I had friends here."  
"You don't want to be my friend anymore? Do you see what he has done to you?"  
"No, it's not his fault. Friends don't stab each other in the back." I grabbed my wallet and keys and started to walk out the door.  
"Where are you going?"  
"I'm leaving. The whole thing with Joe is a misunderstanding. I'm going to go back to him."  
I walked out the door and I heard Caroline coming after me.  
"You're making a mistake." She said as she grabbed my arm.  
I got out of her grip and turned on her. "No, my only mistake was trusting you."  
I got in my car and she trued to pull me out.  
"Don't do this."  
She wouldn't let go so I pushed her. Never once had I ever put a hand on Caroline but I was so angry. I closed the door and drove off. I tried not to cry as I drove off. I could see Caroline's lights behind me. My mind was going crazy. The light turned to red and I lurched the car forward and ran the light. Caroline wasn't slowing down. She ran the red light too. And as she did, a huge truck that was went on green, hit the side of her car and she crashed into a tree. I pounded on my brakes and ran towards her car.  
"Caroline!"  
All of what had just happened between her and I vanished as I looked at my friend's totaled car, with her still inside of it.  
"I'm so sorry. They ran the light. I didn't mean to..."  
"Just help me pull her out!"  
The man in the truck came over to the passenger side and helped me pull Caroline out of the car. The man called 911 as I sat on the ground with Caroline's head in my lap. She was barely conscious but she opened her eyes once and looked at me.  
"I'm sorry."  
I couldn't keep the tears from falling. "No, don't be sorry. It's ok. I forgive you. How could I stay mad at my best friend?"  
"You're just saying that because I crashed."  
"No, I'm not."  
She smiled and her eyes started to close.  
"Caroline, hey. Don't close your eyes. Stay with me."  
The ambulances finally arrived and they took her with them and I followed them back to the hospital. Please let her be ok.


	38. The Aftermath

~May 18, 2015~

It was 2:00 am and I had called Caroline's parents. They lived in West Virginia. I called my mom too and she was on her way here. Caroline was still in surgery and I hadn't heard anything for hours. I couldn't believe what happened. Couldn't even wrap my head around it. If she died tonight, it would be all my fault. And I don't know if I could live with that.  
"Hey, sweetie."  
I looked to see my mom. I hugged her tight and she held me. I felt like a little kid again, crying in my mom's arms. I wish I was a little kid again. Things were simpler. Less complicated. I don't even remember knowing what death was about. It was never something that I even thought about. Death wasn't a thing in my childish mind. And I wished now more than ever that my childish mind was right.  
"Caroline Taylor?"  
I stood and the surgeon came over to me.  
"Are you family?"  
"Friends. I called her parents. They got on a plane and are on their way here."  
The doctor looked sad.  
"Can you not tell me? I'm like family. We've been friends for years."  
He sighed. "I'm sorry but, we tried. Her injuries were too extensive..."  
No. He wasn't saying this. This couldn't be true. He was lying. No...  
"I'm sorry but your friend is gone."  
At first, I felt numb. It was like the rest of the world around me didn't exist. I couldn't even comprehend what was just told to me. Then realization hit and I cried out harder than I ever had in my whole life. I felt like my heart was being ripped open from inside of me. It was a pain I had never felt before in my entire life and I finally understood true heartache.

~May 25, 2015~

"Evanna?"  
I looked to see Gregory in the doorway of my office. I came back to work. I needed something to clear my head. Being stuck in the house all day wasn't helping anything. I needed to concentrate on something other than the crash. Gregory said I could have my old job back and he gave it to me. He told me that I could take some time off for another week or so and didn't need to come back to work until I was ready. But I didn't want time off. Time off meant thinking about the crash and thinking of my friend's dead body in my arms.  
"Yeah?"  
"I told you that you could take off work. I understand if you need time to..."  
"No, this is the only thing that is keeping me from thinking about it. Please don't make me leave."  
He nodded. He started to leave but I saw he had a file in his hand.  
"What's that?"  
"Oh, nothing. Just someone's file. Don't worry about it."  
He seemed off. All the pieces fit together. "It's hers, isn't it?"  
He hesitated. "Yes. Her parents would like you to arrange it. But only if you're up for it. They thought you would be the best fit to plan it."  
Tears brimmed my eyes. "Yeah, I can do it."  
"You sure? I can find someone who..."  
"I can do it."  
Gregory seemed reluctant but handed me the file anyways. I opened it up and all of her information was inside. I started to search through different things she would want for her funeral and I had to take a break to cry. This was something I never wanted to have to do but I was going to do it. It was my fault this happened. It was the least I could do. 

~June 3, 2015~

It was the day of Caroline's funeral. Everyone was dressed in their best and I tried to stay positive. She would have wanted that. I planned the whole funeral and everywhere I looked, Caroline existed. I felt like Caroline almost planned it and I felt confident that I done everything right. I wrote a eulogy and I wasn't sure how I was going to get through it without breaking down. When it was time for me to go up, my knees felt week and there was a pounding in my chest as I stood in front of Caroline's casket.  
"Caroline Taylor was my best friend. No, she was more that. She was family. Caroline tried to be the best she could be. She brought so much joy and happiness to those who were around her. We fought a lot, that's true. But sisters fight and we always found a way to forgive each other. She was the closest I ever had to a sibling. When my parents got divorced, I felt like my world had crumbled to pieces. But Caroline was there for me. She told me something that day. She said it didn't matter if my parents got divorced. She was would always be my family no matter what. It's so hard to see her like this but I know she wouldn't want me crying over her. That was just the type of person she was. I love you, sis. Goodbye, Caroline."  
I sat back down in my seat and tried to keep in my tears. They lowered the casket and my heart ripped once again. People talked all around me and it was time for the reception. I couldn't bring myself to stand.  
"Evanna?"  
I looked up to see Caroline's mom standing in front of me.  
"Oh, hi, Mrs. Taylor."  
"I just wanted to tell you that your eulogy was so great. Caroline would have loved it."  
"Thank you."  
"You made the ceremony so beautiful and happy. Caroline would have wanted it that way."  
"I know."  
She gave me a hug. "I know that you blame yourself for what happened. I can see it in your eyes, sweetie. But what happened, happened. And Caroline wouldn't want you blaming yourself for this."  
Tears brimmed my eyes. "Thank you, Mrs. Taylor."  
She smiled at me and walked away. But it was my fault and there was nothing that could change that. I went over to Caroline's casket and put the thistle on her grave stone. It was to help her. To help keep her safe. It felt good to give it to her. I wiped my eyes and watched as the people were starting to disperse but I looked passed those people and saw a man. He was wearing a black dress shirt and black pants. He had a bouquet of flowers in his hands. Joe was here.


	39. Joe

I walked over to him and I couldn't believe he was even here. The man I loved. The man I wanted to be with. The man that I loved so much, it got my best friend killed. He handed me the flowers and I threw them on the ground. I wasn't going to break. Not today of all days. Not in front of him especially.  
"I heard about Caroline."  
Anger boiled up inside of me at seeing him here. "And what does it matter to you? I'm just a fan, right? What would a fan's tragedy have to do with you?"  
"Don't do that."  
"Do what? Be mad at you? Because I am. My best friend died because we had a fight. You know what that fight was about? You. It was about you. I let my feelings for you cloud everything. I let it overshadow my job, I let it overshadow my dreams, I let even overshadow my best friend. She died because of me. Because of you. Because I let myself love you so much until nothing else mattered. My friend is dead and it is my fault."  
"It isn't your fault, Eve."  
"Yes it is. It is my fault. Now I have to live with the consequences. I should have never fallen in love with you. My friend wouldn't be in the ground right now if I hadn't fallen for you."  
I tried to walk away but he grabbed my arm and turned me around.  
"Evanna, I'm sorry. About everything. About Caroline, about what I said. Caroline...called me. She told to break up with you. And I know, this isn't what you want to hear but..."  
"I already know. I figured it out. That's what our fight was about."  
"You already know?"  
"Yeah...but it still doesn't change the fact that you listened to her. She may have tried to break us up but you let her. She told you all about risking my dreams and ruining my life. Some faith you had in me. You didn't trust me to get out of it on my own when I felt that I was 'ruining my life'. Caroline may have given you the gun but you're the one that pulled the trigger. Don't blame this all on Caroline. You let her break us apart. And then I let my love for you get her killed."  
I pulled away from him and walked to the reception. I couldn't deal with him. Not today, not ever again.


	40. Next?

So we are coming up on the finale. I am so glad that you guys enjoyed this. When I first started, I thought it was going to be terrible and no one would read it. But every comment I have read, made me realize that you guys REALLY liked this. That makes me so happy and helped me write this because otherwise I don't know how this would have turned out. So thank you! Also, apologies for making you cry. That wasn't my intention. So, sorry. Anyways, I will be starting up a new fanfiction. And I was thinking about doing a Finn Balor one. Here is the explanation of it. It is about a girl named Lyla who is Tyler Breeze's little sister. She comes to NXT and meets mysterious Finn Balor. Tyler warns her to stay away but she can't help but feel that she needs to know more about the man. So, I am doing that but then in addition to that, I would also like to do a Tyler Breeze fanfiction after it but it is going to be a spinoff of the Finn one. So, I am planning to do a Finn one where he falls for Tyler's sister, then I will do a spinoff where Tyler becomes the main lead guy who falls for someone. Does that sound like something that would interest any of you? If so, let me know. :) And enjoy the last chapters of The Samoan.


	41. Caroline

After Caroline's funeral, everyone went to the reception. I stayed for awhile but I just couldn't deal with it. Between my talk with Joe and everything from today, I needed to leave. I went for a walk. It was close to being dark soon but I didn't really care. I liked the night. It was refreshing, peaceful. And the quietness of it all allowed me to just walk and not worry about anything else around me. I came back to the reception about an hour later. People had started to disperse already. My mom was talking with a man and Caroline's parents when I walked into the building.  
"There you are. We've been looking for you." My mom said as I got closer to the group of them.  
"Sorry, I was out for a walk. What's up?"  
"This was one of Caroline's nurses. He brought some of Caroline's stuff she had on her."  
"Oh, hi. Glad you could make it."  
"I actually brought something for you too. Before Caroline went under for surgery, she was conscious for a short while. It was almost a miracle she was coherent let alone conscious. But, anyways, she wrote a letter to you. Well, she told me what to write and she said it was important that I delivered it to you."  
He handed me the piece of paper. The last thing Caroline Taylor ever said was on this slip of paper. I couldn't even bring myself to open it. About a half hour later, I still couldn't open it. The reception had already ended and people were cleaning up. Don't be afraid of it, Evanna. Just open it. And so I did. The words written on the page made my heart burst.

Dear Evanna,

Hey bestie. Well, it looks like I'm not going to make it. I'm sorry about that, I really am. You always told me I was never a very good driver...yeah, probably shouldn't be making jokes about it but you know how I am. Listen, I know you better than I know myself and you're going to be moping around, crying and blaming yourself but I'm going to tell you something that you need to hear and that you need to listen to. Four little words: it isn't your fault. I'm serious. It really isn't. What happened, happened. And there is nothing we can do to change it. I may be dead, but that doesn't mean that you need to stop living. Live your life. I was wrong. I should've just left it alone. I should've let you live your life the way you wanted to. You were so happy. Happier than I had ever seen you. But I wanted you to live a different life. You had every right to be mad at me. I made a mistake. Try and forgive me for that. And then, live your life. Joe's a nice guy. He really is. You don't know how hard he struggled when I asked him to break up with you. He really loves you, Evanna. He loves you more than anything. Go and be with him. Live your life the way you want to. Know that I will always be here for you. I always have. Love you, sis.

Goodbye,  
Caroline

I cried and cried. I didn't even know what to say. Live my life? Be with Joe? It's what I wanted. It's what she wanted me to do. But for some reason, some force kept me from doing that. She said not to blame myself. And I wasn't. I wasn't going to do that anymore. But to be with Joe, after everything. After what we said to each other. Especially after Caroline died. I'm sorry, Caroline. I'll live my life. But over the Joe thing, I can't respect your wishes. I wiped my eyes and left the building. I went home and slept. And for once since Joe ended things, it was a peaceful sleep.


	42. New Life

~September 25, 2015~

"Evanna, you have customers!"  
"Sorry, Tammy. I'll take care of it."  
I went to the table and got their orders before delivering it to the chef. After Caroline died, I decided that I just could work around dead bodies anymore. I quit working at the funeral home and was now working at a diner close to my apartment. I worked double shifts all the time just to pay my bills. But it was worth the extra time to not have to work with dead people anymore. I delivered the food to the customers and started to head towards another table when I heard a commercial come on the screen.  
"You need some fun in your life? Well then look no further than WWE Live! This Saturday in Cleveland. Come see your favorite Superstars! Randy Orton, Dolph Ziggler and WWE World Heavyweight Champion, Roman Reigns! Tickets still on sale!"  
The commercial ended and I went back to serving the people. He was champion, huh? Good for him. I hadn't watched WWE since Payback and didn't plan to watch it ever again. It hurt too much. But at least I knew Joe got what he finally wanted. I was happy for him.  
"You got tickets?" My boss, Tammy asked.  
"Huh?"  
"To the WWE event."  
"No, I'm not into the kind of stuff."  
"Really? Because I seem to recall you wearing a Roman Reigns t shirt to work one time."  
"I had nothing else to wear. I told you, I'm not a wrestling fan. Not anymore. Is there anything else you need me to do? I'm going to take a break if you don't need anything else."  
"There's one more customer in the back. After that, break is all yours."  
I nodded and went to the last table.  
"Hello, what would you like today?" I asked as I looked at my notepad.  
"Evanna?"  
I looked up and his dark brown eyes looked back at me. "Joe. Hi."  
"Hey."  
"So, we have some specials today. The soup is pretty good and..."  
"How have you been?"  
"Fine. You?"  
"Good. I'm champion now."  
"I saw that. Congratulations...our salads are pretty good to and..."  
"We should catch up. When's your break?"  
"Not for awhile. Sorry."  
I heard footsteps come towards us. "Her break is right now."  
I looked to see Tammy grinning from ear to ear.  
"No, I decided to not take my break. I'm good."  
"No, I insist. It's not everyday a WWE Champion asks you to sit with him."  
"I said I'm fine, Tammy. Anyways, Mr. Anoa'i, what would you like?"  
"Some time with you."  
"That's not on the menu."  
Tammy grabbed my pad and wrote something down. "It is now. I'll leave you two alone."  
Tammy left and I sat down across from Joe.  
"Did you know I worked here?"  
"...Yeah. I called the funeral home and they said you were working here."  
"What do you want, Joe?"  
"I'm still in love with you. And I know, I made mistakes. I know that. But here to tell you that I'm sorry. I really am. I shouldn't have listened to Caroline. But I did. And that's my mistake. I just wanted you to be happy."  
"I was happy. Travelling with you, was greatest time of my life."  
"We can have that again."  
"It's not the same. You really hurt me."  
"I know and I'm sorry. Please, Evanna. Forgive me."  
"I do. But it doesn't change anything. I have a life now. A job, friends. I can't just give all of that up for you again. I'm sorry but I just can't."  
I started to get up but Joe caught my arm. "WWE is having a Live Event tomorrow. Come to it. Please."  
I sighed. "Fine. One event, that's all."  
Joe handed me a pass and some tickets. What was I getting myself into?


	43. WWE Live

~September 26, 2015~

I walked up to the arena and looked at the size of it. The last time I was here, I was sneaking in with Caroline. Now things were different. Now I was going to meet with my ex and my best friend was gone. I walked up to where I was supposed to go. I showed the man my pass and went by the hole Caroline and I went through the night I met Joe. Tears came to my eyes but I held them back as I went to the backstage area. Everything was the same as it had always been and a bit of sadness found its way in me. Man, I missed it.  
"Where is your pass?"  
I turned around to look at the voice. Oh no. I recognized him. He was the same guard from the night Caroline and I got in. But this time was different. I had a pass. I showed it to him.  
"This isn't the right pass."  
"Yes it is. I got it directly from WWE Superstar Roman Reigns. It's the correct pass."  
"Well, he must have given you the wrong one because this isn't it."  
"I showed it to the guy outside. Don't you think he would have stopped me if it was wrong?"  
"The guy outside just had his ninetieth birthday. He probably still thinks this is WWF. It's the wrong pass and if you continue to act the way you are, I'm going to have to alert the authorities."  
I scoffed. "Are you serious?"  
"Ok, that's it. Guards!"  
I couldn't get arrested. I had never gotten arrested in my entire life. This guy was crazy. It was the right pass.  
"Hey!"  
I looked to where the voice came from. Paige was waving me over. I started to walk towards her but the guard stopped me. Paige pushed him off of me.  
"Run!"  
And I ran. I saw guards chasing after me and a sense of déjà vu swept over me. I ran down a hallway and was grabbed and pulled into a dark locker room. The lights came on and I was standing mere inches from Joe. He backed away from me and started to laugh. And then I understood.  
"You set this up, didn't you?"  
"Did the guard scare you too bad?"  
Joe continued to laugh and I playfully punched him. I started to laugh to and for once in a long time, I looked at Joe and I didn't feel sad or angry. I felt, happy. I felt happy to be around him. It was a weird feeling. We talked for a long time after that. Talking about anything at all. I watched his match when he won the title and I was so proud of him. I went to my seat and watched his match then went with him to the bar. I couldn't believe it. I was actually having a lot of fun being around him. Being near him. All the anger and sadness vanished away and I was happy about it.  
"I had a really fun time." Joe told me as we stood outside. Joe was getting a cab to go back to his hotel.  
"Me too. We should do it again some time."  
He nodded and got in his cab. The cab drove off and I started to walk away. I heard the car stop and looked as Joe was running towards me.  
"What's the matter?"  
"I forgot something."  
"What? What did you forget?"  
"This."  
And then he kissed me. At first, I was surprised but then, I let him kiss me. Everything I felt for him came rushing back and I cried as he kissed me. I was so happy. Happier than I had ever been. Happy to be with him. Happy to be kissing him. Happy to have Joe Anoa'i back in my life.


	44. Final Chapter

~Present Day~

"There, all finished." I said as I finished the last chapter. Joe and I were writing a book just because we wanted to. We wrote in everything from the day we met to the day we got married.   
"It's as good as it is going to get."  
I looked over at Joe and he was watching the sun set. We bought a house in the country. After all the city life Joe had seen, he wanted to settle down somewhere that was more peaceful.  
"You just don't want to write it anymore."  
"No, that's not it at all."  
"Ok, sure. Whatever you say."  
He looked over at me and smiled. "I was happy to write it with you."  
"Really? Why?"  
"Because you asked me to do it. And I had a lot of fun with it too. It made me realize how in love with I actually am."  
I laughed. "You are so corny."  
He laughed too. He kissed me and walked off the porch. "Looks like the thistles are coming in well."  
"Yeah, they are. I was surprised too. I didn't think they would come in as well as they have."  
"Mommy!"  
I heard the pitter patter of feet hit across the floor. My five year old daughter ran onto the porch.  
"What are you doing up, Carol?"  
"I couldn't sleep. Can you read me a story?"  
I shook my head and looked at Joe. He smiled and ran Carol back into the house. I followed after them and Joe and I sat Carol in her bed.  
"Alright, what story do you want to hear?"  
"The one about you and daddy."  
I smiled. "Alright. Once upon a time, a girl named Evanna was a fan of a wrestler named Roman Reigns..."

"She asleep?"  
I sat down on the bed next to Joe. "Finally. She wanted to stay awake until I got passed the Europe trip."  
"That's always her favorite part."  
"Yeah. It's my favorite part too."  
Joe patted the place beside him and put my head on his shoulder to see what he was reading. It was results of the latest WWE pay per view. Joe had stopped working for WWE to open his own gym in Ohio. I knew he missed wrestling and I told him that he could continue to be a wrestler but he said that there was more to life than wrestling. We watched some wrestling together for a bit before Joe fell asleep. I couldn't sleep though and decided to go outside for some fresh air. the stars were beautiful tonight.  
"Hey, Caroline. How are you? Are you happy? I am. You told me to be, right? Well, I am happy. I hope you are too. I miss you so much, you don't even know. Carol always asks about you, you know? About the girl who was her mom's best friend. I tell her about how amazing you were. I tell her that if it wasn't for Caroline, Joe and I would have never met. Helping me meet Joe and telling me to get back together with him...I don't know how I could ever repay you for that. Thank you, Caroline. Thank you for giving me a life that I want to live. You thought my dream was my own funeral home. But that wasn't it. This is. My family. This is what I always wanted. So, thank you. Thank you, Caroline."  
I heard footsteps from behind me and saw Joe come out onto the deck. He didn't need to say anything. He just stood there and hugged me for awhile. We went back to bed soon after that. I couldn't be happier than I was right now. I may have had some rough patches down the road but at least those rough patches led me to this. My one dream. The only thing I could have ever wanted out of life. My daughter, Carol, and my husband, former WWE Superstar, Roman Reigns.


	45. Update

Well, it is happening. You guys requested it and I will deliver. After the overwhelming response to this story, I have officially decided to make a sequel to this story. I have no idea when the sequel will be put up as I am currently working on another sequel but hopefully I will get that one done and posted so I can work on this one. Thank you guys so very much for all the supprot and kind words. This fanfiction was quite a struggle to post because each chapter made me feel that it wasn't very good but it looks like you guys really liked it and I hope I can make the sequel just as good.


End file.
